A New Life Durin Family
by MisteeSky
Summary: Thorin and his kin where walking back from Bree after work trying to find a place to spend the night. They happen upon the Shire where they meet a feisty young hobbit woman that welcomed them to her new home where she lived with just her husband Bungo Baggins. This fanfic was inspired by an excellent prompt found on LJ by ladyredfeather.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Thorin and his kin where walking back from Bree after work trying to find a place to spend the night. They happen upon the Shire where they meet a feisty young hobbit woman that welcomed them to her new home where she lived with just her husband Bungo Baggins. Bilbo Baggins would then be born and grow up with this odd little family and in later years the quest to Erebor would begin. This fanfic was inspired by an excellent prompt found on LJ by ladyredfeather.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Thorin trudged through the mud, looking over his shoulders occasionally to see how his sister and nephews were doing. After reassuring himself that they were fine he turned his gaze back again to the road ahead. He let out a growl of frustration, it wasn't enough that they lost Erebor, no he had to end up running for his family's life and just as he thought life couldn't get any worse. It was all thanks to Nori, of house Ri that he became aware of the plot that threatened his life and that of his kin.

Some dwarves blamed his grandfather for what happened at Azanulbizar and wanted his line decimated.

"Amad, I'm hungry" said a small voice belonging to his youngest sister-son, Kili.

His mother didn't answer opting instead to look desperately at her brother and as well as lifting her youngest in her arms to offer a measure of comfort. The king in exile, sighed and fingered the coins in his pocket, that were earned from spending a day's work at a forge. For many days they camped on the road, hunting and foraging for food. Tonight there wasn't even a rabbit in sight.

"I'm sure that we'll find somewhere to rest soon," said his uncle allowing a measure of reassurance to enter his voice to offer some comfort to his nephew.

Looking around him there was nothing but cursed grass and even more grass. "Where are we Thorin? This isn't Bree" murmured Dis, voice low so as not to startle the children. Her brother opened his mouth, however before he could utter a single word, a stranger's voice cut across the clearing, "what business do dwarves, have in the lands of the Shire?".

"I guess that answers your question sister," sighed Thorin

Turing round he was meet by people that were even shorter than him, with big curly feet. Halflings.

"I'm looking for a place to stay the night; my kin and I are weary," Thorin demanded. He would not be reduced to begging, no matter how dire the situation was.

"Then I suggest u turn elsewhere, dwarf," said a different voice, sounding both cold and calculating. Turning around Thorin noticed that they were at least a group of ten.

"There are children with us; surely you will not turn away children from having some food."

"Outsiders aren't welcome here, not even their young. Leave these lands for you're not welcome here."

Thorin felt his anger rising but before he could strangle the offender, a feminine, fiery voice halted him.

"Are we beasts Isengrim?" she said. "For only beasts turn away those that are looking for something as small as comfort that should be given freely."

She was black haired, with eyes as green as the emeralds found within Erebor. Her curly hair tumbled down her back unruly and untamed. A small smile graced her lips.

Her eyes held no pity only compassion.

"Bella, they are outsiders," snarled Isengrim. "They would only bring us trouble."

"The only trouble I see here, brother is you. Now if you would all excuse I have guests to entertain and shouldn't all of you be joining your family for the night."

With grumbles coming from every corner, the small group began to disperse, leaving only the young woman in the company of the dwarves.

"Please forgive my kin, but they are weary of strangers. Allow me to formally welcome you to the Shire. My name is Belladonna Baggins of Bag End and I ask you to join me and my husband for dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Bag End

**Introductions are made and dinner. Suspicious dwarves. Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback. May I suggest that you take a look at my other story Borin Baggins and the ring. It focuses on Bilbo's son, with a Harry Potter story line sort of xD**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Bag End

Little was said as the four dwarves followed the hobbit lass up the hill, then down again and along one path, then another. How these Halflings manage to find their way round was a mystery to Thorin.

"Ah here we are," said Belladonna as she arrived in front a green door. Without any hesitation she pushed the door open and ushered her guests inside. A sense of comfort, one they haven't felt in a really long time washed over them.

"Bella? Is that you? Have you been with the bounders again?" said a voice coming from within an adjacent room.

A moment later, a young hobbit gent walked in. They were as different as the sun and moon, she was black haired, while he was blond, he had blue eyes while Bella's where green. The hobbit came to a sudden stop when he saw the dwarves and turned his questioning gaze towards his wife.

"Bella, who are these dwarves?" unlike the other hobbit there was no disdain in his voice, merely curiosity and befuddlement.

"Bungo, I met these travellers on patrol, there isn't an inn for miles from here, I offered them to sup with us and a bed for the night."

Bungo eyed the weapons warily but his Baggins sensibilities couldn't turn away guests.

"Er...right, I think some introductions are in order, I believe you already met my wife, Belladonna, I'm Bungo Baggins, at your service," he bowed slightly, I believe that that is the traditional dwarven greeting."

The eldest male looked at his companion and she gave a slight nod.

"My name's Thorin Oakenshield, this is my sister Dis and her sons Fili and Kili."

"You must be tired and you are all most welcome to share in our home and hearth. Bungo I'm sure that we can find more food for tonight in our pantries."

"My dear, we are hobbits, food is the one thing that can most certainly be found here."

Belladonna showed the dwarves where the bathroom was and left them to freshen up and bath if they wanted to while she, together with her husband prepared the food and the table for dinner. The looks on the dwarves faces were nothing short of amusing as they gazed at the table overflowing with different types of meats and vegetables and ale. The two children ate as starved animals while the elder ate with decorum worthy of their status. There was silence except for the grunts of food being gobbled up. The two hobbits exchanged glances and not used to such awkwardness tried to engage their guests in conversation.

"So what brought you all to the Shire?" asked Bungo.

"Work," replied Thorin shortly.

"Looking for work or coming back from work?" asked Bella eyeing them curiously.

"We already found work in Bree, but we don't earn enough, we're trying to look for new employment. I'm a blacksmith you see."

"I've heard that dwarves are secretive folks and that they take time to actually trust outsiders," said Belladonna suddenly making both Thorin and Dis look at her sharply.

"The term is dwarrow but yes that we are," replied the dwarf suspiciously.

"Well then Master Oakenshield, my husband and I shall refrain from asking too much questions. As you can see our house is build to host more than just two people and we have no children of our own so it can get quite empty. I would like to invite you all to stay here for as long as you wish."

The dwarves weren't the only ones gaping at her. Bungo stood next to her, blinking rapidly at his wife as though he had never saw here in his life.

"And what do you expect in return?" asked Dis eyes narrowed and tone as suspicious as that of her brother.

"We could always use a blacksmith here in the Shire, metal work of men doesn't even begin to compare with that of the dwarves, and I believe that a new start is in order after your plight."

"What do you know of our plight, woman?" snarled the dwarf as he stood up in anger.

Belladonna didn't even flinch, "I know all about Erebor and the dragon. After hearing your name it didn't take long for me to add 2 and 2 together. You are Thorin II son of Thrain son of Thror and I welcome you to our lands."

"You know of Erebor, how?"

"I read of the different cultures and though knowledge about the dwarven race is difficult to come by, the story of the dragon is well known."

For a moment no one spoke, each person assessing the other.

"To stay here you need permission from the Thain. You met his son, Isengrim and you all saw how welcoming he can be, fortunately I'm his favourite daughter and father always listens to my council. You have me as an ally to convince him to turn in your favour."

"What's a Thain?" interrupted Dis curiously.

"He takes care of the military and the bounders; he also takes charge of any situation that arises in these lands, any disputes."

"So he's like a king!" gasped Dis.

"Er...not really we have no royalty here," said Bungo with a small laugh. "Bella I think we should prepare the bedrooms for our guests, we can talk about all of this on the morrow."

"Fair enough. Well then we'll leave you to prepare the rooms, we have three spare bedrooms, I think the children are able to share."

* * *

"Do you think that we should trust them?" Dis murmured to her brother when their hosts left the room.

"They didn't give us any reason not to...but I'm not prepared to let my guard down."

Kili yawned and slumped over his brother clearly exhausted.

"For the boys sake I would suggest that we give them the benefit of the doubt. We'll sleep on it and then see what the morrow brings," said Thorin.

The brother and sister each picked up a dwarfling and followed the sound of their hosts voices ready to turn in for the night, for once with their belly full of food.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans are made

**A short flashback about what happened in Ered Luin. Meeting Gerontius Took and the dwarrows are officially welcomed in the Shire.**

 **I hope this chapter explains the plot a bit more. If anyone has any request of what they would like to see do not hesitate to tell me and I'll see if it can be included in my plan :)**

Chapter 3: Plans are made

 _Flashback:_

 _The loud banging on the door woke them up in the dead of night._

 _"_ _Dwalin there had better be a good reason for you waking us up at this hour,_ _"_ _grumbled Thorin. Looking closer at his friend he noticed the pallor of his skin and the way his eyes were darting around the room as though he expected someone to pounce on them at any moment._

 _"_ _What is it?_ _"_ _He demanded when the silence dragged on and his patience wore thin._

 _"_ _The thief has been of use, it seems as though you were right that we should keep him on our side. He came bearing news._ _"_

 _The bulky dwarf looked his friend in the eye, unsure of how to continue._

 _"_ _He heard whispers that there is a plan for some sort of revolt against the line of Durin._ _"_

 _Both raven haired dwarves were stunned into silence._

 _"_ _Why?_ _"_ _questioned Dis her eyes moving towards a room where her sons were known to be sleeping oblivious to this new peril that was coming to light._

 _"_ _They blame you for the tragedy of Azanulbizar; They think you_ _'_ _ll become like your grandfather._ _"_

 _Thorin felt as though he was doused with cold water._

 _"_ _Thorin you have to take your sister and sons and leave here now. Head to Bree or some other place to the west where it is safe. Balin and I will take control here. We do not know who is responsible, who is behind this plot_ _"_

 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m no coward,_ _"_ _snarled the king in exile._

 _"_ _No but you_ _'_ _re a brother and an uncle. The safety of your kin is of the utmost importance._ _"_

 _They left that very night, under the cover of darkness. Only their most trusted friends knew that they were leaving._

* * *

The first thing that Thorin noticed when he woke up in the morning was the smell of bacon and that for the first time in a very long time he was comfortable.

Swiftly, he got out of bed and followed the smell, leading him to the kitchen. The sight in there caused him to come to a halt and blink in surprise. Kili and Fili were stuffing their mouth with food, causing jam to be smeared all over their young faces. Dis and Belladonna were talking and laughing with each other while Bungo was at the stove preparing even more food.

"Thorin good morning! It's about time you woke up," exclaimed Dis. "Breakfast was ready hours ago, why we're now on to second breakfast."

Thorin by that time was making a splendid imitation of a fish.

"Bungo get him some food! Come and sit down, you haven't had anything yet," said Belladonna.

The sound of his kin's laughter soothed him and he took the offered food in gratitude.

"So Dis and I were talking, there is an abandoned shed nearby that I think could be transformed into a place where you could practice your skills as a blacksmith. It's in the heart of Hobbiton so business will be booming," Belladonna said her voice as soothing as ever.

Thorin didn't know why but for some reason he felt as though he could trust this hobbit couple. Perhaps it was in the way Belladonna looked at his nephews affectionately or in the way they smiled and laughed, or because when he studied them, they gave him no reason to doubt them.

"I can take you there later on today Master Oakenshield," said Bungo.

"Just Thorin, Master Baggins."

"Then I must insist that you'll call me just Bungo."

Dis smiled as she listened to this small exchange, her brother making friends with others outside their race could prove to be beneficial.

"There is something else; my father needs to meet up with the four of you to allow you sanctuary here. Perhaps we can get this settled first before you go to take a look there Bungo."

* * *

The path to the great smials in Tuckborough didn't take as long as expected. The looks that other hobbits gave them were, needless to say, amusing. Some frowned at them; others just stood gaping at them, while there were others that stopped exchange a few words with Belladonna and Bungo.

Upon arriving at a green door, the hobbitess stepped forward and rang the bell. The woman that opened the door was aged, with wide hips indicating years of child bearing.

"Bella!" she exclaimed joyous and she hugged her.

"Mother, it's good to see you, we're here to talk to father."

It was then that she noticed her daughter's companions.

"But of course, he's in the study Bella."

Belladonna nodded at her mother in respect then lead the way to her father's office.

"Papa!"

It was surprising how a solemn face could light up within seconds at the sight of a daughter. The aged hobbit stood up and embraced Belladonna tightly.

"Bella, we're not seeing you here as much as we like. Are you holding my daughter away from me Bungo?"

The poor hobbit bit his tongue to refrain from snapping something at his father-in law.

"Father, this is Thorin Oakenshield and his sister, Dis and her sons Kili and Fili," said Bella hastily to avoid an argument between her father and husband. "This is my father, Gerontius Took and my mother, Adamanta Took née Chubb."

Gerontius Took gestured to some chairs, inviting them to sit down. "So what brings dwarves..."

"...dwarrows father," Bella interjected.

"...dwarrows to the Shire. Isengrim mentioned something last night but he wasn't making much sense."

"We came seeking sanctuary in these lands, Master Took," said Thorin.

Gerontius looked at the dwarflings then his eyes flickered back to meet the older dwarf and said, "I'm not in the habit of turning away travellers especially when children are involved. But tell me can you offer me anything in exchange, I heard of the skills of dwarves, but which skills can prove to be useful to me and my people?"

"I'm a blacksmith; your daughter has graciously offered to show us a place for me to work in."

Gerontius looked at his daughter and said, "Do you vouch for this man Bella?"

"I do father," she said without hesitating.

"Then I welcome you and your kin to our green lands."

* * *

"This is the place you were referring to?" asked Dis.

The place was run down and seemed to abandoned for several years. It was sunset and the day was about to take leave and give way to the night.

Thorin assessed the damage and then addressed his companions, "this will take a lot of work but I believe that it can be done."

Dis then turned to face the hobbitess and said, "I think this is the start of a new adventure and a new friendship."

Belladonna smiled at the dwarrowdam and shook her outstretched arm. Together they turned and headed back to Bag End.

"So Bungo, don't you get along well with your father-in law?" inquired Thorin smirking at the hobbit.

Bungo groaned and said, "He hasn't gotten over the fact that I married his daughter, he blames me for building our house at Hobbiton and not closer to his smial."

Light hearted laughter echoed around and for once the Durins felt in peace.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**An old friend makes an appearance**

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

Bungo was very good when it came to wood work. After all, he had built all of Bag End by himself as a courting gift for Belladonna Took. So, the next day, he set off with Thorin and started to transform the old shed into a place that the Dwarf could work in.

Belladonna and Dís, for the most part, stayed in Bag End and prepared food for their husband and brother, respectively, or they would take detours to the market together. It was quite a change for Dís, who was used to working her fingers almost to the bone at her brother's side to eek out a living, especially after her husband had passed. She had also never expected to find a friend within a Hobbit. Belladonna was everything that Dís had once been, before the dragon had taken Erebor- mischievous, joyful and unable to see the wrong in others. Belladonna welcomed them eagerly in her home and ensured that Dís' children wanted for nothing.

A month after the Hobbits had welcomed the family of Dwarves in their home; Fíli had slipped up and called Belladonna and Bungo, 'Aunty' and 'Uncle'. The two Hobbits had ended up beaming with pride and had heartily accepted being the boys' new aunt and uncle.

Yet, being in the Shire did not mean that the Dwarves would stop thinking about their absent kin and they prayed every night to Mahal that they might see a familiar face. It seemed that for once the Valar had listened to the Durins, because on the night before Thorin was meant to open up the smithy, after three months of hard work restoring the place, a loud banging could be heard coming from the front door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" grumbled Bungo, annoyed.

Dís and Thorin were immediately anxious and their eyes darted to where their weapons were resting, in case this visitor was anyone trying to seek them out for foul purposes.

Well, it was a Dwarf, but not just any Dwarf. It was…

"Dwalin!" exclaimed Thorin, pleased to see his friend.

The storm brewing in the eyes of the warrior Dwarf faded away into relief when they landed on the Durins.

Striding past the Hobbits, who were openly gaping at him, he head butted Thorin with such a great force that it left both Bella and Bungo wincing visibly. Dwalin then turned to Dís and greeted her in the same way. Then he grabbed both Fíli and Kíli and lifted them as he used to do when they were younger.

* * *

After this reunion, the Dwarves and Hobbits settled in the dining area, Dwalin munching on the cookies that Belladonna had prepared.

"If you weren't married, lass, I would have given you my bead after tasting your cookies."

Bella blushed till the tip of her ears and laughed while Bungo puffed up in annoyance and placed his hands around his wife and shot a glare at the Dwarf.

"Dwalin, how did you manage to find us?" asked Dis.

"I left Ered Luin a few weeks after your departure and then I thought that I should go to Bree and look for you there. When I was settling in at the prancing pony I heard some Halflings-"

"Hobbits not Halflings," huffed Bungo.

"-Hobbits say that there was a new Dwarven blacksmith in their lands and it didn't take me long to figure out that it must be you. You really haven't been discreet in your movements; you're losing your touch, Thorin."

Thorin chose to ignore the last comment and instead asked, "How is the situation in Ered Luin? Is it safe to return?"

Dwalin took a long sip from his ale before answering, causing the rest of his kin to shift in anticipation of his answer, "We have restrained some Dwarves that have proven to be suspicious of such treason, but we still believe that this is not the end, far from it. Balin believes, and I agree with him, that there is a wide range of Dwarves who are responsible for this and to arrest them all… we will need much more time."

"Why did you come to look for us then?"

"To ensure that you're all safe. I've sworn to protect the line of Durin and now that I know you're all far from harm, I can concentrate at the task at hand."

Thorin clasped Dwalin's arm, touched at his friend's loyalty.

"Well I best be off to find an inn."

"Excuse me, Master Dwarf, but you're not going anywhere tonight. You'll be staying here to rest," said Belladonna in a firm tone.

Dwalin opened his mouth, no doubt to contradict her, but she gave him a hard glare with raised eyebrows as though she was daring him to.

Thorin laughed and said, "I would just listen to her if I were you, her stubbornness rivals that of any Dwarf."

* * *

"So, tell me how come you're so trusting of these Half—Hobbits?" asked Dwalin.

"They gave us everything that we need to survive without expecting anything in return. They have given us no reason to doubt them."

Thorin and Dwalin were sitting on a bench outside Bag End smoking on their pipes in quiet companionship. There wasn't a single person in sight, everyone else already in their smials.

"And the other Hobbits, have they readily accepted you in their lands?"

"Did the Dwarves of Ered Luin accept us readily? The nobles looked down on us, the Beggar King they called me," Thorin snarled narrowing his eyes in distaste. "Other Hobbits look at us with suspicion, but both Belladonna and Bungo have only given us kindness and the chance for me to practice my craft."

"They are no warriors."

"They don't have to be. They live in a peaceful land and, when this whole mess is over and I return back to Ered Luin, I'll ensure that this land will be protected from any attacks."

Dwalin looked at his childhood friend curiously. He had never seen him this protective over anyone, except for his sister and her sons.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"A week at the very most, I shouldn't leave Balin alone to deal with those _menu shirumund_."

* * *

The peace of the Shire was not lost on Dwalin. Other Hobbits simply stared but didn't even dare to say something to this bulky Dwarf out of fear. They had seen his axes when he was wondering about in the paths, before he found his way to Bag End.

The Durins had long settled in and Dwarf-made metal work proved to be much more durable than that made by men and the Hobbits in turn proved to be much more generous.

"Are you sure that it is a wise idea to return to Ered Luin, after this mess is dealt with?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

"Been asking myself the same question. Hobbits value food and good cheer above all else, which makes this a merrier place to be than the mountains are. Dís loves it here, as well; I cannot remember the last time I saw her so happy and carefree."

"Do you think Thrór would have marched upon Khazad-dûm if we had come here before we settled in Ered Luin?"

"My grandfather didn't care about food and safety at the time, Dwalin. You and I both know that he was too far lost in the sickness to even think about putting his people before gold."

A sense of monotony settled over both them, thinking about all of those lives that were lost, the dead that were beyond the count of grief. Had Thrór retained his senses, so many would still be alive and other Dwarrow would have no reason to doubt the line of Durin.

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle!" a youthful voice broke through the daze, startling the regal Dwarf and causing a slight smile to appear on his countenance.

Fíli and Kíli were running towards the forge as fast as their short legs could carry them.

"Does your _Amad_ know that you're both here and not at the smial?"

"Mmm-hmm, _Amad_ knows, she sent us to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Aunt Bella cooked something special cause it's your last night here, Dwalin," said Kíli with his normal joyful face.

"Well, I wouldn't miss your Aunt's cooking for anything, laddie."

Thorin marvelled at the changes in his nephews' appearances that had occurred over the last few months. While before their faces had been drawn, thin and had a sickly pale colouring, now they were slightly plump with a healthy pink hue. They were certainly more energetic than before, probably why his hair was starting to gain a few grey streaks.

True to their word, Belladonna didn't disappoint and the smell of roast made their mouths water even before they entered the smial.

"This was delicious, Mistress Baggins-"

"For the last time, it's Belladonna, Dwalin."

"I do know whom to choose to marry. Do you think I would have married her if she didn't know how to cook?"

"Do you want to sleep on the bench outside the smial?"

"It was a compliment, love."

"I think you need to improve on your complimenting skills."

" _AMAD_!"

"Fíli, don't throw food at your brother."

Morning came faster than any of the inhabitants of Bag End wished. The time came for Dwalin to leave again for the Blue Mountains. This time, though, he had nothing to worry about regarding food because Belladonna had ensured that he had more than enough.

" _Tak natu yenet_ ," he muttered to the Durins as he rested his forehead with each of them in turn.

"You'll always be welcome here, Dwalin," said Belladonna as she embraced him while Bungo shook his hand.

" _Gamut meliku_ , cousin," said Thorin and they watched as the tattooed Dwarf turned and began his journey back to the mountains.

 **Khuzdul Translations:**

 ** _menu shirumund_** **—** **you're beardless—beardless.**

 ** _Tak natu yenet_** **—** **until next we meet.**

 ** _Gamut meliku_** **—** **good travels**


	5. Chapter 5: Life in the Shire

**Note: While the story takes place within Tolkein's universe, there are major deviations which cause this story to be set in an alternate universe. Thus I would appreciate it if there are no reviews pointing out that the plot does not coincide with actual events. I'm also going to make Hamfast older than Bilbo, so I'm not following the Tolkien timeline.**

Chapter 5: Life in the Shire

After Dwalin's departure, life settled in a sort of routine. Thorin would leave for work at the forge in the early hours of the morning after consuming a hearty breakfast prepared for him by Belladonna. Bungo, being a gentlehobbit, was not one who toiled in the field every day, however he did enjoy gardening and so, when he wasn't one of those dreary family meetings, that left his head ringing, he spend most of his time in the garden.

Even though Belladonna reassured Dís that the Shire was safe, the Dwarf mother never allowed her children to run free without some kind of supervision. So both women spent most of their time in each other's company and watched as Fíli and Kíli spared with the wooden swords that their uncle had gifted them.

"So tell me, how do you manage to eat nine meals a day?" asked Dís in amusement.

"It's seven meals and I'll have you know, we Hobbits have a fast metabolism."

"But you are all so small!"

"Your children seem to be enjoying their seven meals," laughed Bella, as she gestured at the Dwarven youths.

They watched as Fíli caught his brother in a headlock and slammed him onto the ground.

"You really need to improve your skills if you wish to to beat me brother," said Fíli smugly.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fíli, Kíli, act your age," ordered their mother.

"They're good boys," said Belladonna affectionately.

"They're a handful, always have been. But it's a relief that I can now give them what I couldn't back in Ered Luin."

"And what's that?" asked Bella softly.

The Dwarrowdam looked at her companion and said, "A chance to live their lives. In the Blue Mountains we didn't have enough food and my sons used to go to sleep hungry. Such worries do not plague me here."

Bella looked at the boys, her nephews in all but blood, and asked, "What happened to their father? Will you tell me about him?"

Dís felt a stab of pain shoot through her but she felt grateful for the Hobbit lass since, she had not been able to speak about her husband in a very long time.

"My husband, Vili, he was killed by orcs before Kíli was born. Fíli was so young when it happened that he doesn't even remember his father now. He looks just like him, my Fíli, but Kíli has his eyes. I'm so grateful that I had my brother back then; I don't know what I would have done without him." Dís took a moment to take a deep breath and then said with a smile, "My brother may be pigheaded and stubborn, but he does care about his family."

Bella placed her hand on Dís' shoulder in reassurance and smiled at her gently.

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly.

"Come we really should go home for lunch time, and try to force some food in your uncle," said Bella, stretching out her arms and forcing herself to stand up. "Besides, I think Bungo already has a feast prepared."

Dís smiled slightly to herself, the mountain would always be their home, no place could ever replace Erebor and the memories that remained there. But the Shire came close to a second home, in ways that Ered Luin never had. The hostility of some of the other Hobbits didn't come close to the glares and sneers that some Dwarrow send their way. What she missed most were her friends and kin, whom they were forced to leave behind.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli's wide eyed stares are difficult to resist and so when Thorin was subjected to two pairs of such stares he couldn't deny them anything. This was how he found himself being marched off to Bag End for lunch.

"Hobson Gamgee was here, Bella, he came over while you were out," Bungo said smiling gently at his wife.

"For someone who lives in Hobbiton we don't see him as much as we ought to," said Bella.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Dís .

"We've been friends since childhood," Bella explained, "Here in the Shire we have a saying that goes, 'as loyal as a Gamgee.' I was always closer to him then I was to any of my siblings; I guess we were closer to each other in a way that blood brothers never could be. Why didn't you invite him over, Bungo? I'm sure that their son will get along quite well with Fíli and Kíli."

Thorin and Dís exchanged anxious looks both always suspicious of strangers. Bella, being more observant than her husband, quickly said, "Take our word for it, they aren't nearly as conservative as some of the other Hobbits are and they have always been most welcoming."

"We'll be seeing a baby Hobbit, Aunt Bella?" asked Kíli.

"They're called Fauntlings dear and yes, you will. Though do be gentle with him. Fauntlings are much more fragile than Dwarflings."

"Yes, Aunty," they chorused in sync.

* * *

The Hobbits looked older than Bungo and Bella and their calloused hands spoke of years of hard work, unlike the Bagginses, who had been privileged enough to be born quite wealthy and, subsequently, did not need to work hard to earn a living.

"It has been such a long time since you came over Hobson, Ivy," said Bella as she embraced them tightly.

"It sure had been," answered Hobson. "You've been keeping yourself busy I heard. Never thought I'd see the day when a Baggins will be willing to partake in adventure, involving dwarves no less."

"Stranger things have been known to happen," said Bungo, rolling his eyes.

Ivy was holding her son, Andwise, in her arms and she was already showing signs that she was expecting another child.

"Look at you Ivy, why you have been busy," joked Belladonna as she rested her hand gently on Ivy's stomach.

The pregnant woman laughed and said, "We already have our hands full with this one and now just three years later we're already expecting another one."

Belladonna made sure to mask her pain; she and Bungo had been married for a couple of years now and they still didn't have a little one of their own.

"Hobson, Ivy, allow me to introduce you to Thorin, his sister Dís, and Dís' sons, Fíli and Kíli," said Bungo, after clearing his throat, to steer the subject away from pregnancy as he knew that it was a sensitive topic for his wife.

Both Hobson and Ivy shook hands politely with the Dwarves.

Fíli and Kíli were looking at the Fauntling curiously and then Fíli turned to the Hobbit mother and asked, "Can we play with him?"

"Fíli!" reprimanded Dís, "where are your manners?"

"I'm sure that when he's older he will be more than willing to play with you, young Master Fíli," said the Hobbit matriarch.

"You've become famous among the people of the Shire, Master Thorin. I haven't heard a single complaint about your iron work," said Hobson.

The Gamgees were easy to talk to. The conversation started off as awkward at first, but Hobbits were sociable creatures and if there was one thing they were good at is starting off a conversation. Thorin found that Hobson owned a ropewalk in Tighfield and he hoped that his son would one day carry on his craft. This then caused Thorin to explain the importance of a Dwarf's craft to the Hobbits.

"I was thinking on getting a gardener, Hobson," said Bungo interrupted after taking a sip of tea.

Bella looked at her husband in surprise, "I thought you said you didn't need any help Bungo."

"Well if you truly need a gardener, I would recommend Holman Greenhand. Gardening has been his family's speciality for generations, so I don't doubt my cousin's ability," said Hobson.

A yawn broke through the conversation startling the adults.

"Husband, I think we should be going home," said Ivy, gesturing to where her son was falling asleep between Fíli and Kíli. The two brothers had spent most of the time cooing over the child. Since Dwarflings were so rare, children this size weren't a common site.

The Hobbit mother picked up her son gently and her husband stood up as well.

"Don't be strangers," ordered Bungo clasping Hobson's shoulder.

"I think I'll be leaving too, I could spend a few more hours in the forge before nightfall," said Thorin.

Thorin walked with the Gamgees until he arrived at the forge and then bid the family farewell.

* * *

As the Dwarf Lord lit the forge, he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the Hobbit family. He wished his people; especially his sister could have led simpler lives, one that didn't cause them such grief. Nothing ever happened in the Shire, at least nothing unexpected. This life was one that his people had never even dreamt that they could have. Hobbits did not know what loss meant and he wished that his people did not either.


	6. Chapter 6: A Mother's Pain

**An exciting news that ended with a bitter taste. I'm being evil in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: A Mother's Pain

Thorin sharpened the knife that he was working on. If he had been in the mountains, he would be working on some great sword or an axe, but Hobbits had no use of such weaponry. He tried to broach the subject of some form of defence to Bella and Bungo, but they had both shrugged off his worries and told him that no one had any reasons to attack the Shire.

"He hem..." came a voice startling the Dwarf from his thoughts.

Lifting up his gaze he came face to face with a pinched face looking at him. The Hobbit woman was gazing at him with disgust, her lips turned down in a frown.

"So still here are you?" she sneered.

"Yes," he replied, baffled.

"Don't say, 'yes' in that ungrateful way, damn good of my cousin-in-law to keep you. You would not have found such luxuries if you found yourselves on my doorstep."

Thorin felt his ire rising and he struggled to keep in his temper. He had to keep on reminding himself that he couldn't risk angering any of the inhabitants, for the sake of his kin.

"Do you have any pots and pans that you would like for me to fix, Miss?" Thorin inquired through clenched teeth.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? You filthy Dwa..."

"Camilla!" came a sharp voice, shutting her up at once.

"Bungo," she replied, nodding her head at him.

"Unless you are here on business I would suggest that you don't interrupt those who are working."

Huffing in anger, she turned round and marched away, not willing to start an argument with her husband's cousin.

"I wouldn't mind her. Camellia Sackville-Baggins has always been a bitter woman. How my cousin stands her, I will never understand."

Thorin snorted in amusement and then asked him, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, I heard that a walk is good for my health and, since Holman is taking care of the garden, I don't need to be at home so much."

"Bella kicked you out of the house again, didn't she?"

"You got that right," sighed Bungo wearily.

Bella's behaviour lately had been strange, to say the least. It wasn't the first time that Bungo found himself sleeping on the sofa. Her sudden urge to eat red meat, instead of her preference, fish, left them all confused. What worried them most of all was her upset stomach, which seemed to ail her every morning.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need to see a healer?" asked Dís looking at Belladonna anxiously as she woke up from another of her frequent naps.

"I'm fine, just a bit weary that's all," yawned Belladonna.

"Are you sure, Aunty?" asked Fíli.

The Hobbit woman offered him a small smile but didn't answer him

"Where is Bungo?" she asked instead.

"He left sometime earlier after you threw a pan at him," said Dís, causing Bella to turn a shade of crimson.

The Dwarrowdam looked t her friend suspiciously remembering, her frequent bursts of anger when she was carrying Fíli and then Kíli. The signs present painted a very obvious picture, but Dís had to make sure before giving Bella false hope.

"Fíli, Kíli, go out in the garden," ordered their mother.

When the children left the room the Dwarrowdam clasped Bella's hand and asked, "When was the last time that you bled?"

Bella's blank look was what answered her question and a smile broke out on Dís' face as she announced enthusiastically, "I think that you're pregnant!"

Bella had an expression of disbelief on her face, before giving way to a wide smile that spread across her face like wild fire. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt a small bulge there, where before she didn't pay any heed to it, she now knew her unborn child resided there.

* * *

Bella couldn't help but fret in anxiety about how she was going to tell her husband the news.

"I think that you're worrying too much, Bella," said Dís eying the panicked lass.

"I'm not worried," said Bella in defence as she kept on pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground," continued Dís as she kept on braiding her youngest's hair. Both of her children were looking at their mother and aunt with puzzlement etched on their faces, since their mother refused to tell them about the pregnancy.

The sound of the door opening caused both women to turn in surprise.

"Are we in danger of being skewered alive or at risk of being bludgeoned over the head by a flying object?" asked Bungo as he and Thorin entered the living area.

The sight of Bella biting her lip worryingly didn't sooth Bungo's nerves.

"I may have found out the reason why Bella has been acting so strange these days," said Dís, an amused smile gracing her features.

"Bungo," said Bella gently clasping her husband's hand and locking her eyes with his, "I'm pregnant."

That was when Bungo Baggins, respectable Hobbit of Bag End fainted with a thud on the floor.

* * *

After the shock passed, the excitement for the anticipated arrival arose. Bungo doted on his wife and made sure that she didn't even lift a finger. Even Thorin took some time off from work to help with the preparations, including arranging a room for the child.

After Bella shared the news, Thorin took Bungo aside and asked him if he and his kin would have leave to create more space for their baby. This caused Bungo to raise his eyebrow and tell him that there was more than enough room for another and he shouldn't even think like that, for Yavanna's sake.

As time passed, Bella became rounder and more apparent that she's pregnant. The neighbours gossiped and some even made a passing comment that Belladonna was not barren, as they had assumed she was; such a comment required Dís to restrain Thorin from pouncing onto the offender.

While Bella appreciated the concern that her family was showing her, she was surrounded by question and concerns about her wellbeing:

"Bella are you sure that you're feeling fine?"

"Do you need a cup of water Aunty?"

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?"

"Let Holmann do the gardening, darling, you just sit down and relax."

The last comment was enough to drive her crazy, while they accepted Hobson's advice and employed his cousin for gardening, both Bella and Bungo still helped out and still enjoyed planting and watching trees grow like the next Hobbit.

Yet she didn't have the heart to complain, especially when her surrogate nephews asked her if the new child will be their new brother or sister. That resulted in her to bursting into tears and this caused Dís to start scolding her children not to upset her while Thorin and Bungo fretted around her both of them weary of her mood swings, after actually managing to slap Bungo over the head when he suggested that she should also take a break from cooking.

* * *

It started like a normal day. Bella, ever since she found out that she was pregnant, started having difficulty sleeping, especially as she got bigger. Yet, when she woke up she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to grunt and clasp her stomach. Bungo wasn't next to her, so he must have woken up already.

Silently she slipped into her day clothes, clothes that could still fit her despite of her bulging stomach.

"Good morning, sleepy head," grinned Dís as she caught sight of Belladonna.

"Bungo and Thorin have left already?"

"Bungo had some family meeting, remember, he's been complaining about that all day long yesterday. As for my brother, we both know that he's an early riser. But they both said that they'll be returning early."

A sudden pain that spread from her back and along her stomach caused her to stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Bella!"

Dís appeared into her line of vision, looking worried and concerned and placed her arms around the Hobbit's shoulder.

Bella opened her mouth to reassure her that everything was ok and that she was fine, but then she saw Dís' horrified expression and looked down at the red stain that wasn't there before

Dís silenced the panicked cries of her children and ordered, "Fíli, Kíli, go and find your uncles now! And tell them to find a healer."

The two Dwarves didn't hesitate to obey their mother even though they wanted to stay with their Aunt.

"Come dear," soothed Dís as she tried to help Bella up. The Hobbit's face was white as sheet and her dress and the floor were stained red. There was no need for a healer to tell her what happened, for she knew in her heart that she lost the child.

* * *

Bungo and Thorin burst through the door of Bag End followed by their nephews and Helen, a healer and an old friend of the Bagginses, all wheezing; out of breath due to the run they had to make to get there.

Dís greeted them and with her voice clipped she told them that she took Bella to her room. Only Bungo and Helen went next to the ailing Hobbit. When the others attempted to follow, she said, "Leave them be, give them their space and privacy. We'll go to check on the lass later."

"Dís, what happened?" asked Thorin.

She looked grieved and she didn't have to explain herself to her brother. The blood on her hands that she hadn't yet washed off only made everything clear, the child was lost.


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**Family Bonds and relationships and a sneak peak about what's happening in Ered Luid.**

Chapter 7: Recovery

"I feel fine. I won't need to stay bed bound for much longer."

"You'll stay here till I deem fit," Helen contradicted as she fluttered around the room.

Two days had passed since that fateful day. Thorin and Dís were a great support, with the former spending even less time at the forge. Fíli and Kíli were instructed not to mention anything about the lost child, out of fear of reopening sore wounds.

"You need your rest Bella," insisted Dís, as she continued to offer Bella a small smile, "The sooner you get better, the faster you'll be out of this house."

Belladonna closed her eyes at that statement. She had no wish to venture outside yet. There was little doubt that the neighbours were gossiping about their misfortune and Bella's inability to bear a child. What she dreaded most of all was the inevitable- a visit from Laura Baggins.

Her fears were hardly unfounded, since the loud banging on the front door indicated that her mother-in-law's had, in fact, come to visit.

"Mother," Bungo greeted, looking at her wearily.

"Bungo," she returned stiffly, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Mother, I believe you've met Thorin Oakenshield and his kin."

She barely acknowledged the Dwarves and instead opted to sip some of the tea that was offered to her.

"Bungo, your father and I are growing old- we would really like to hear some young feet running around."

"Don't you have other children to bother about giving you grandchildren?"

"Bungo, I've warned you about connecting yourself to the Tooks since you first became infatuated with Belladonna. Their urge for adventure will taint the blood of any possible offspring."

Dís, sensing her brother tensing in anger next to her, silently urged her children to leave the room, not wanting them to witness the shouting match that would no doubt ensue.

"Mother, I shall not have this conversation again."

"But why don't you consider remarrying? A Proudfoot would make a much more suitable bride."

"Mistress Baggins, may I suggest that you speak in a kinder manner of your son's wife," said Thorin, his voice strangled as he tried to restrain his anger.

"Stay out of this, Dwarf, this does not concern you."

"Mother, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, preferably before Bella wakes up, she doesn't need you to distress her any further."

The elderly Hobbit stood up, disappointment edged on her features and, without saying a word of farewell, she marched out of the smial.

"I really don't like your mother, Bungo," said Dís, frank as usual.

Bungo didn't know what to say. His mother had never warmed up to Belladonna and their lack of children didn't help either.

"I don't blame you; imagine what family dinners are like."

The Durin siblings couldn't help but snort with amusement at the thought.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli left the room, were the unpleasant Hobbit woman was, and entered the room where their aunt was resting, or pretending to.

Bella could not help but over hear what Laura was saying. Though her heart warmed up to her husband defend her, she could not help but feel pained at her loss again.

"Aunty," said Fíli as he approached her.

"Come here, my dears," she said, opening her arms in a welcoming gesture. The two Dwarves crept on the bed and snuggled close to her and they started to doze off until the only sounds left in the room were the slumbering breaths of the Dwarflings.

"Bella," a quiet voice spoke from the doorway. The Hobbit looked up to see her husband watching her.

"I suppose it's too much to hope for, that you didn't hear what my mother had to say."

"But, she's right. What if you would be better off…"

"I don't even want you to mention what she said. Besides, it's not like you to care what about my mother has to say."

"I think I must be more tired than I thought."

"I may have to sleep in one of the other rooms."

"Indeed, unless you wish to wake up these two young dears."

Kissing her goodnight, he quietly left the room. He never showed his grief in front of his wife, she needed him and being reduced to a sobbing mess would not help her in any way. Before falling asleep, he slipped out of the front door and stood silently next to the small grave that they made for their child.

"Bungo, it's late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It is, and what are you doing still up, Thorin?"

"Thought I would just step out for a smoke."

The Dwarf eyed him; he admired the Hobbit's strength. It was not the same as that of a Dwarf's, but Bungo had a subtle sense of resilience. Perhaps Hobbits were not as soft as he had imagined when he had first come here.

* * *

Bella was not one to sit around quietly all day and do nothing and so she got up on her feet far sooner than anyone expected. Spending time in the garden did wonders for Bella's health; her face acquired a pink hue and her laughter became much more frequent, especially when Holman told one of his jokes. Holman was a bachelor and happily stated that he would teach his trade to Hobson's newborn son, Hamfast. Still, however, she preferred to stay away from the markets and any prying eyes that offered her either pity or scorn, not that they ever said anything in the presence of the Dwarves. Belladonna insisted that Thorin really should stop wearing that scowl of his; otherwise he would send all of his customers scurrying away in fear.

Fíli and Kíli had not earned their titles of 'trouble makers' by sheer coincidence. Like their mother and uncle, they were not pleased with the slander that was being spoken in regards of their Hobbit Aunt and Uncle.

"How, in Mahal's name, did you two manage to cause such a catastrophe in the markets?" Dís demanded, gazing at her sons with narrowed eyes.

"We didn't do anything," said Fíli looking down at his feet.

"So you're telling me that the state of your clothes has nothing to do with what just happened?" asked Thorin, his lips twitching as he tried to restrain from laughing.

"How should they be punished, brother?"

"I don't think such extremes are necessary, Dís, after all no one knows that it was them."

"Brother, they released a string of ponies in the markets and threw tomatoes at any passers-by."

"Speaking of which, how did you find the ponies?"

"Thorin, you should not encourage them."

"I'm not encouraging, I'm just asking."

"Well, I, for one, think that those buggers had it coming," Bungo declared, from where he was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Dís groaned and muttered something that had to do with uncles and the horrible influence that they were having on her children.

"This will all blow over once some other form of gossip crops up, Dís, I wouldn't worry," Belladonna assured, eying her friend in sympathy. She then turned towards her troublesome nephews and said, "However, you two will go back there and help to clean up the mess that you made." She raised her eyebrows at the protests that came out of her nephews' mouths. Knowing that they were fighting a losing battle, they walked out of the room with their heads bowed.

When they were out of earshot, Belladonna burst laughing and turned to her husband and said, "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

Even Dís couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement.

"I wonder from where they get this dark gift of mischief," she said.

"I know," answered Thorin, "They get it from you." After seeing his sister's look, he added, "Don't give me that look, I remember the trouble you and Frerin always got into and then how you always put the blame on me." When he saw that his sister's gaze narrowed further, he decided that it would be a better idea if he stopped talking.

* * *

"This is going to take all week," Fíli muttered, "I can't believe that I still allowed you to talk me into one of your schemes."

"Come on, it was worth it, seeing the looks on their faces," said Kíli with his usual grin plastered all over his face. "Besides," he continued, "You heard what they said about Aunt Bella, we weren't going to let them get away with it, were we?"

"Of course not, but I'm going smell of ponies for days," his brother complained.

"Well, we got off easy, the punishments that Amad and Idad used to give us in the Blue Mountains were much worse," said Kíli.

"Wonder how everything is going back there. Do you think Dwalin managed to uncover whatever the plot was that caused us to flee?" said Fíli.

"Why do you ask, are you eager to go back there?"

"Aren't you?" countered Fíli.

"Not really, life here has been much better than how it was. If it was up to me, I would suggest that our kin joined us here instead of us returning."

Fíli did not know what to say, his brother had always been different from other Dwarves- he hated the mines and always preferred the open air. He also opted for a bow as his weapon of choice, instead of the axe or the sword. Yet, he could not disagree with his brother, life was simpler and he didn't feel that urge to return back to the mountains.

* * *

Back in Ered Luin, the streets were quiet and empty, except for some guards patrolling the streets. Even with their King absent, the Dwarves still took security very seriously in their lodgings that they called Thorin's Halls.

"Psstt… Dwalin," said a hushed voice, causing the tattooed Dwarf to spin round axe in hand. There behind him, was pointy haired Dwarf, sneaking behind some barrels.

"Nori," growled Dwalin.

Having made a living as a thief, Nori was not one of Dwalin's favourite Dwarrow. Yet, after Thorin had saved Nori from a tight spot and then offered the thief's younger brother a position to train as a scribe with his own adviser, Balin, Nori had become firmly loyal to Thorin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making use of my abilities as a spy," answered Nori with a proud smirk.

"Just get on with it, thief."

"Your manners are terribly inspiring," he sighed, then seeing that Dwalin was about to explode, he hastened to add, "I've been following Durur; that Dwarf had a suspicious air about him. He met with a group of Dwarrow in a tavern, and really he could have chosen a more discrete place to meet up. I recognised Bround and his brother, Norrund and Hargrim."

"And?" asked Dwalin when Nori stopped talking.

"The way that they were talking made it seem as if they have an inkling of where King Thorin and his kin may be and they're planning something."

Dwalin's eyes widened and then in a harsh voice he said, "Go and inform the Ur family of what has transpired; Dori may come too if he wants, but not Ori, he's still too young. Meet me at the gate."

"And where are you going?"

"To inform my brother and cousins; they need to warned," Dwalin looked at his companion and with his lip curled upwards in a bloodthirsty smile he said, "Come, we have some traitors to deal with."


	8. Chapter 8: A Long Awaited Arrival

**Finally Bella and Bungo greet a new bundle of joy and a certain wizard makes an appearance.**

Chapter 8: A Long Awaited Arrival

"Are you sure that they are in there?"

"For the last time Master Dwalin, I know what I'm doing; they haven't left that tavern, I would know if they did," snapped Nori.

The group of Dwarrow surrounded the tavern weapons at the ready. Eyes peeled for any suspicious movements. After months of spying and sneaking in and out Nori heard rumours that for once Durur left the mountain with only a few guards. They may never have a perfect chance like this again to intercept him and "question" him.

"All this waiting is for naught. I say we go in there and bash some heads," grumbled Gloin, "The sooner we get rid of this filth the sooner we can get our King back."

"You must be patient Gloin, something that you've never been particularly good at," said Balin, rolling his eyes.

They sat quietly for a few more moments, waiting, burning with pent up energy, about to be released. Nori muttered something that sounded like getting a closer look. The Dwarf was quiet by nature and he could easily pass unnoticed by most. As time went by, the Dwarrow were getting concerned, Nori had been gone for quite some time.

"Should I go and look for him?" asked Bofur, almost tripping over his feet. Bifur, looked at his cousin with raised eyebrows and with fast gestures, he signed that Bofur would alert people miles away before approaching his intended destination.

"Well lads," said Nori, appearing out of nowhere causing his companions to jump in surprise, "they're leaving, we don't need to wait anymore; I say that we should go and give those buggers a lesson."

"Baruk khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" snarled Dwalin.

Dwarves might wear heavy armour, but they are natural sprinters. They burst into the clearing, just as the four Dwarrow left the tavern. Having the element of surprise on their side increased their chances for success as they descended upon them like a pack of wolves. Dwalin brandished Gasper and Keeper with expertise. Unwillingly, he followed his brother's advice and ensured that he didn't kill them in order to question them. They just shook them up a bit.

"Tie them up, we'll lock them up for tonight and question them on the morning."

"Wait where is Durur?" asked Balin, looking around.

"Oh, he's right he..." what Bofur was going to say died on his lips as behind him was nothing but empty space.

"How could you let him escape? We needed him, more than the others," roared Dwalin, a vein bulging on his head as he turned red with fury.

"Brother, calm yourself," ordered Balin, "he must have found an opportunity to flee during the fight and shouting your head off will only attract unwanted attention."

Grumbling among themselves, the Dwarrow roughly grabbed the bruised traitors and headed back, deeper into Ered Luin. They were so close and yet one managed to escape. What worried them most was his threat, about having inkling where their King and his kin were. If it was true then the heirs of Durin weren't as safe as they hoped.

* * *

Almost two years had passed since the Dwarves ended up in the Shire. The only news they had were the occasional letters that they received from the Fundin brothers. Their letters didn't go into much detail, yet they were aware that some Dwarrow were put on trial under suspect of treason. Life for the Durins improved even more over time, as the Hobbits welcomed them even more in their lands. Not that they weren't looked at with suspicion, but the fauntlings became very fond of them and enjoyed hearing their stories. Though Dís did smack her sons over the head if she noticed that their stories were becoming violent.

One morning Dís found Belladonna sitting close to the windowsill, writing on a piece of parchment. She wasn't acting normal these past few days, being much easier to anger and barely speaking unless spoken to. "Bella? What are you doing here all alone?"

"Just finished writing a letter. I think I'll go and post it now, in fact." Bella sighed wearily, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She wasn't sleeping much these days. Dís saw Bella looking hesitant about something and she furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. It wasn't like her to hide something. Bella was a chatter box; she didn't even know how to keep secrets.

"I'm pregnant again," she said, after the silence seemed to have stretched on long enough. "Dís, after what happened the last time, I didn't want to raise Bungo's hopes up."

The Dwarrowdam's shock lasted only for a few moments as in less than a minute she sat down next to her and placed her arms around the hobbit woman. "Bella, anxiety is not helpful for the babe. You need to calm yourself."

"But what if I lose him or her, like I did the last time?"

"We'll take everything day by day. You shouldn't think like that. But now we have to tell Bungo." Her eyes softened and she gently rested her hand on her stomach and then said, "I need to post this letter first." Not elaborating to whom, said letter was.

"I, in the mean time, will go and look for those two hooligans that I call sons."

* * *

"So how far long are you?" Bungo, reacted better than last time, he didn't faint. His face remained blank for some time before asking that one question abruptly. That earned his a twin annoyed looks from the two Durin siblings.

"A bit over a month," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I...I..."

"Bungo, that's not important," said Dís sharply.

"Well," he said, and finally a smile spread across his face like wild fire, "then we should start preparing for a nursery."

"Shouldn't we wait until we're sure that I'm going to actually have this baby?"

"I think that we should start making preparations at first light," said Thorin, cutting her off before she could say anything else.

"My dear, we'll be more careful this time round. I promise, everything will turn out fine," said Bungo, his face turning serious.

"Will it be a boy?" questioned Kíli, jumping up and down in excitement. He and his brother were silent as the adults were talking, but now that the tension drained away, they couldn't help but feel excitement at the expected arrival.

"I'm afraid, I don't get to decide," laughed Bella, the first real laugh they heard from her in quite some time.

"Well may I suggest a toast, for the new Baggins," said Thorin, raising his cup of ale. The others raised their cups in celebration as well.

* * *

As the days passed by, Bella's pregnancy became more apparent. She became much easier to tire and everyone became even more cautious around her, ensuring that nothing would upset her. She enjoyed spending time in the gardens for some fresh air; though this time she restrained herself from joining Holman, knowing that any extra stain might hurt the babe.

"Well look who's with child again," said a grating voice, one that Belladonna wasn't fond of.

"Camilla, isn't this a surprise. I believe you just gave birth to a son. Forgive me but I never had the chance to offer my congratulations."

"Yes well, I fulfilled my duties as a wife quite admirably."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I not offer my in law, well wishes for the upcoming arrival?"

"No you may not, for you coming here always seem to darken our doorstep," snapped Bungo from the doorstep.

"That's hostile of you, brother dear."

"I've always thought my brother could do better Camilla. You are not to approach my wife, especially while she is in her delicate state."

"Oh and I suppose you would be able to stop me from coming here from time to time."

"If he is not able then I most certainly am," snarled a voice from behind her as Thorin stomped up the path, his forehead glistening with sweat after spending time in the forge. Camilla was not a fool, she scorned the Dwarves, she looked down at them, but she never had the courage to challenge them. "Well I hope you have better luck with this one," she said.

"Mistress Baggins, I suggest that you leave now and never show yourself here. I'm sure you won't appreciate having your bones broken."

"Really Camilla, what would the neighbours say about you being in the company of such unusual beings," said Bungo with a smirk etched on his face. With a huff, she turned round and with angry strides left and took the path towards her smial.

* * *

"I can barely see my feet these days," complained Bella sitting down on her armchair.

"Patience my dear, besides there are only a few weeks left," said Dís in amusement. The Hobbit gasped suddenly, causing Dís to jump on her feet and she was next to her in less than a heartbeat.

"What happened? Are you in pain? Should I fetch Helen?"

"No no, it's not that, the baby just kicked really hard," she exclaimed in surprise.

Dís smiled at the soon to be mother, her due date was approaching rapidly and Dís had insisted that the Healer Helen would stay over in one of the guest rooms, at the time being. The Dwarrowdam was anxious; she knew that Dwarven mothers suffered during childbirth and she didn't know how Bella would handle it. Bungo barely left the house these days, helping his wife in any way he could. After dinner, one evening Dís approached Helen and asked her whether they would be expecting any trouble when Bella went into labour.

"I should say not. Belladonna has always been a healthy Hobbit; this should be an easy birth."

Dís nodded her head in response and felt slightly relieved. She was always a worrier perhaps she was just thinking too much.

* * *

Bella's screams echoed along the hallway. What started as a normal day, took a surprising turn as Bella's water broke sending everyone in a fit of panic.

"Bungo, you have to stay outside. You know men aren't allowed in the birthing room," insisted Helen. Thorin put a reassuring arm around the Hobbit, knowing how anxious he must be feeling. He remembered how fearful both he and his sister's husband, Víli felt when Dís was giving birth. The hours dragged on and even Thorin started to feel anxious, which was a problem as he was trying to calm his friend down. Bungo gave up on sitting down and was walking up and down the hall repeatedly. The door opening cause the men to turn round, Thorin even reached for his sword unconsciously. But it wasn't any sort of threat. It was...

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Bungo in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

For indeed it was the old wizard, stepping into the smial and bumping his head against the chandelier. It seems that certain things were never meant to change.

"I received a letter from Bella and I wanted to be present for the arrival of the new Baggins."

"You know Tharkûn?" asked Thorin, still in shock, while his nephews remained staring wide eyed, watching the scene unfold.

"Bella knows him best; she used to travel with him in her younger years."

"Indeed a Took is much more willing to partake in an adventure, much more than any other Hobbit. But we can take a trip down memory lane some other time, tell me has there been anymore news regarding the baby?"

Bella's scream cut them off before anything else could be said and it also answered the Wizard's query.

* * *

Dís wiped Bella sweaty forehead with a cold cloth. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Dís was trying hard to keep her nervousness at bay, her temper was becoming shorter and shorter by the minute.

"Please...I want to see my husband," Bella gasped.

"I'm sorry Bella but men aren't allowed here," said Helen.

At that Dís finally snapped. "You will go out there and tell Bungo that his wife wants him or so help me, you won't see tomorrow," snapped Dís. Helen nodded hurriedly and walked quickly out of the room. Dís turned back to Bella trying to see if she could be of anymore use.

"Bungo, she's asking for you," said Helen, her face scrunched up in annoyance. Said annoyance quickly morphed into shock at the sight of Gandalf.

"Gandalf? What?"

"Is the baby here?" asked Kíli, in excitement, before the Wizard could say anything else.

"No not yet, my dears," said Helen, softening her voice when she saw the brothers' excitement. Bungo pushed past the healer, closely followed by Gandalf, ignoring Helen's muttering about how unnatural the situation was and her protests about disrespectful men.

"Bella? Love?" Belladonna screamed in pain and her arm stretched out to grasp her husband's hand.

"Gandalf," she smiled tiredly. The Wizard muttered some chosen words in Elfish, words that would have caused Dís to frown, if the situation was different. However when his words caused Bella to relax slightly, she couldn't help but feel grateful for Gandalf's presence.

"The baby is a breech," said Helen, in panic. "I may need to perform a small cut, unless I can make the baby turn round in the proper position."

Helen placed her hands on Bella's stomach and pressed firmly to encourage the baby to turn in the appropriate position. Bella moaned in pain, she felt so tired. She didn't think that she had any more strength left.

"Ok Bella, I want you to push hard now," ordered Helen, Bungo held his wife's hand tightly offering as much comfort as he could. Bella screamed with every push, until she fell back on the bed, worn out. The silence that followed was broken down by the wailing of an infant.

"It's a boy," said Helen, a wide smile across her face. Bungo looked up with tears in his eyes. Bella had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted, her face pale and worn out. Helen cleaned up the baby and then placed the newborn child in Bungo's waiting arms. Dís quietly slipped out of the room where her kin were waiting.

"Well?" asked Thorin, looking anxious.

"It's a baby boy. Bella is very tired, but she should be fine after she rests for several days."

Before Helen left the smial, she carefully warned Bungo, that the birth was very hard on Bella and it would be for the best if she didn't try to have another child.

"Well any ideas for names?" asked Dís as she eyed her children, who were cooing over the new born.

"Bilbo," said Bella wearily, as she woke up briefly, "His name is Bilbo Baggins."

 **Er...sorry for the late update but between exams and projects, I've been very busy. Updates will be slow for some time.**


	9. Chapter 9: For the love of a child

**Sorry for not updating for a really long time. But life was hectic cause of university and exams, but it's summer now so I should be updating more frequently.**

Chapter 9: For the love of a child

Bilbo was a delight.

Fíli and Kíli doted on him and instead of spending time outside they preferred spending time in the nursery that they helped build. Gandalf made puffs of colourful smoke erupt from his staff and baby Bilbo giggled and gurgled and tried to catch the smoke with his tiny fists.

Laura Baggins came to visit the very next day, just to make sure that what she heard weren't rumors. It was a relief for her to see that they had an heir at last. The Dwarrow glared daggers at her and she didn't want to incur their ire so she left after a few minutes, without taking any tea.

"Come on Bilbo, say 'Kíli', come on," said the dark haired Dwarf as he tickled the youngest member of their family.

"Kíli, he's just been born," said Thorin, rolling his eyes.

"But Thorin, I want him to learn my name first," whined his youngest nephew.

"My son has never been an elder brother," said Dís as she eyed her youngest.

"Well I think, he's doing a good job as an elder brother," said Bella, with a soft smile.

There was no doubt that everyone was doting on the new born, even Thorin was seen singing softly to Bilbo, before he was put to bed. That caused Dís to tease him relentlessly, that he was going soft. Thorin just scowled at her but he didn't deny her statement. Bilbo represented everything that was innocent, an innocence that he had long forgotten, ever since the Battle of Moria. Bilbo's giggling and laughter were a joy to hear, the last time he felt at peace was when his nephews were born. Children were so rare in their culture that every child was considered a blessing, so it was no wonder that Bilbo found himself so deeply cherished.

* * *

Bella was still slightly weakened after the birth and Dís had ordered her to rest and didn't allow her to lift a finger. The new mother couldn't help but feel frustrated and useless. She couldn't stay on her feet for too long and she did tire out much more easily. Bungo was very attentive towards her and he was the one who woke up during the night to sooth Bilbo's cries whenever he woke up, to ease some of her burdens. He normally did do a wonderful job of lulling his son to sleep. But this night nothing seemed to be working. Dís herself tried to help but the fauntling just kept on crying.

"How about we give him some warm milk," said Bungo wearily.

"Well it's worth a try," said this as she tried to rock the wailing baby to sleep.

"Amad!," groaned Kíli, "what's with all the noise. I can't sleep."

"Don't make me tell everyone how you were at this age Kíli," snapped Dís, "if you want to be a bit useful go and warm some milk while we're busy here."

"Dís, don't be harsh on the boy," said Bella, as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be resting," said Bungo, anxiously.

"With all of this going on," she replied, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"We have everything under control," said Thorin puffing up in indignation, "we know how to take care of a child."

Bella laughed openly and said, "just give him here, I'll try to put him to sleep." When the child was placed in her arms the baby boy quieted and his cries changed to soft whimpering.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat don't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark.

Mama's gonna to buy you and horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

"Every child knows his mother," said Dís as she eyed the scene softly.

Bilbo clasped his mother's hair tightly and held her hair in his small fists and at long last the boy fell asleep.

"That's it," said Fíli, wide eyed.

"Yep and this is also time for all of us to return to bed," Dís, as she rubbed her eyes weary.

"Perhaps Bilbo doesn't want to stay alone," said Fíli.

"Yeah perhaps he should sleep between us," said Kíli, still somehow managing to bounce in excitement even though it was late. How he managed to keep up his energy was a mystery to them all.

Bella and Bungo agreed readily and the adults couldn't help but smile softly as the three children snuggled in bed together, eager to keep the cold at bay.

"I never thought I'll see the day when my children would strive to act responsibly, especially Kíli," said Dís, looking proud.

"Well he does have a younger silbling to take care of now, it comes naturally. But we can discuss this later, come Bella you need to rest, I won't have you strain yourself," said Bungo, looking at her in concern.

"I'm not going to break by spending one night with my son," groaned Bella, in exasperation.

* * *

Being born a few weeks earlier caused the Dwarrow to panic at every cough or sniffle. The Hobbit parents couldn't help but laugh in amusement at their fretting.

They didn't know that that light hearted life was about to come to an end. They didn't know that the smial was being watched. A pair of darkened eyes was watching the smial assessing the perfect time to strike.

'So this was where the false King has been hiding, with these Halflings,' he thought scornfully.

Making a direct attempt to kill or kidnap one of the Durins may prove to be difficult. But he could clearly see the attachment that they had towards the Halfling brat. That was his target, how hard could it possibly be to kidnap a stumbling child?

So...it may be a bit harder than he first thought. Well technically it was not his fault. The brat always seemed to have a Dwarf with him an more often than not, it was the Dwarf King himself. He was not that much of a fool to attempt to kidnap the child while the Thorin was there. He needed to buy his time, perhaps leave and come a few years after, when the child was older and not watched at all times during the day. With an irritated growl the Dwarf turned and left, he would return and he would take the child to use him as bait.

* * *

Thorin was not disappointed living among half-hobbits, but he could not help but wish that he knew how his kin were, if they were safe or well. He missed the mountains. Life was perhaps a bit too quiet here, not as exciting as the life he was used to. He knew that Dís and the boys loved it here and he grew fond of this hobbit family. But this could never be his home, though now that he was thinking about it Ered Luin was not his home either. His home was far in the East, taken over by a fire breathing dragon.

The Dwarf was pulled out of his thoughts by gentle tugging of his trousers. He looked down just in time to find a pair of wide hazel eyes staring up at him. Bilbo was now using some words here and there, but he was far from forming any complete sentences.

"Unca Thowin," he lisped giving his gummy smile that caused any heart to melt, "up!"

Smiling gently Thorin lifted the child on to his lap. The boy put his small hands on either side of his face and said, "sad?"

Though he was still very young, Bilbo was very perceptive at his age. He could sense if someone was upset or angry. The Dwarf embraced the child and held him closer.

"Never mind Bilbo, just an old Dwarf getting emotional."

"Why?"

Thorin actually laughed when Bilbo looked up at him, smiling innocently.

"Your Aunt Dís thinks that I think too much," he said as he jostled Bilbo up and down causing him to giggle.

"Auntie's right."

"Is she?" Thorin replied in mock hurt.

"Auntie's always right," giggled Bilbo.

Thorin retaliated by tickling Bilbo relentlessly causing Bilbo's giggling to turn to screeches of laughter, while Thorin laughed heartily along with him.

Dís looked out of the window and smiled softly. She has not heard her brother laugh like that in a really long time. Being in the Shire was the best thing that could ever happen to them. And that small boy, he could heal even the most broken of hearts.

The Dwarrowdam left the scene and went to help Bella who was struggling to teach some Hobbit culture to those rascals she called sons. She was sure that when Bilbo starts his lessons he would not be such a handful. The boy was so obedient; her boys could very well learn a thing or two from him, she thought in amusement, though she knew that that was just wistful thinking.

Yes everything seemed right in the world.


	10. Chapter 10: Taken

**Bilbo's mischievous streak gets him into trouble.**

Chapter 10: Taken

Eight years later.

The Durins have become used to living in the peaceful land of the Shire. Thorin continued to train his heirs and soon enough he would also start to train Bilbo as well. Not that he was looking forward to it. He knew that Hobbits were by far weaker, physically, than any other Dwarrow. He played the Battle of Moria with his Dwarven brothers however such rough housing was banned when Bilbo almost broke his arm. That's when Thorin truly worried about how fragile his youngest nephew was.

Bilbo took joy in running around in the fields. He was a bundle of endless of energy, managing to keep up with both Fíli and Kíli and even somehow manage to wear them out. Dís could not help but express her pride and say that Bilbo is finally managing to instill some responsibility in her sons, especially since they had to make sure that Bilbo did not stray of wonder too far away.

The Hobbits have gotten used to having a Dwarven smith, not that they were very welcoming to them. Most Hobbits still opposed change and they warned their children to stay away from them. Only the Tooks were welcoming to them, not that they saw them very often, since Tuckborough was so far away from Hobbiton.

Unfortunately Dís' prediction did not come true. Bilbo was not an obedient student and seemed to prefer skipping lessons. Belladonna used to say in amusement that she blamed her Dwarven nephews for his troublesome nature.

Bilbo adored Thorin's stories and he once even tried to impersonate his heroic uncle, though Dís remarked on a number of occasions that when he scowled he looked more like an angry kitten than his uncle.

Years have passed and with each letter that arrived to the Shire there was no mention of Durur and they were no closer to catching him. They did not know that he was closer than they thought.

* * *

"Bilbo, slow down," panted Fíli, but his only answer was more laughter.

"For such a small guy he is really fast," gasped out his brother.

The blond Dwarf cursed when he saw the Hobbit approaching the river,

"Bilbo, wait!"

But it was too late, child slipped and splashed in the water causing the Dwarrow to shout in concern and almost jump head first into the river. Thankfully the waters were quite calm and all they had to do was fish their troublesome brother from the water.

"Do you want our mother or our uncle to murder us if something happened to you while you were under our watch," said Fíli as he wrapped Bilbo in his arms, knowing that there was no way he was going to end up dry by the time it was to get back home.

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Running around like that, you brother soaked to the bone, you two are suppose to be the mature, responsible one."

They were right when they said that they would be in trouble, Dís and Thorin were literally furious with them. When they arrived home Belladonna wrapped her son in a blanket and after giving him a warm bath took him to bed. In the mean time they were being scolded by their mother, while their uncle frowned at them.

"I'm sure that Bilbo was as much to blame, if not more," said Bungo, he had been quiet up to that moment.

"They're older than him, I would have expected them to be more careful," snapped the Dwarrowdam, "you're both excused."

The young Dwarrow did not need to be told twice to leave the room and out of range of their mother's anger.

"I think that you're much too hard on them," said Bungo.

"They should have known better than to leave Bilbo running off. And we all know who is behind Bilbo getting into trouble," muttered Thorin. Though he left the scolding to his sister, who could even order Smaug into submission if she wished, he was by no means less than annoyed by the turn of events.

"Even so, they are just children," Bella said from the doorway, given them a tired smile.

"Is he...?" started Dís.

"He is fine and will be suitable punished for his misbehavior tomorrow," said Bella firmly.

Needless to say they had a grumpy faunt of their hands when he was told that he was under house arrest for three days after his little stunt.

* * *

Bilbo was not going to stay inside, the sun was bright and it called to him, to go out there and explore and go and look for Elves in the forest. Though he was not going to tell his Dwarven aunt and uncle about that last part, for some reason they have no love for Elves.

He opened his window, jumped out of it and landed in the garden. Keeping himself as low as possible so that no one will spot him he opened the gate and ran outside. He was not going to stay outside for long; he would be in deep trouble if he was caught. He did not notice that someone was watching him from among the trees. The fauntling could not help but feel proud at his little escapade.

He came to an abrupt halt all of a sudden, his sensitive ears picking up movement. He turned round just in time to see a big burly dwarf reaching out to him and grapping him. His shout was cut short as the dwarf covered his mouth with his large hands. The fauntling tried to kick him, but he was too weak and the Dwarf was just too strong for him. He did not look as friendly as his uncle Thorin.

"You're coming with me you brat," hissed his captor.

His face was covered by a piece of cloth and Bilbo had no idea where he was taking him and at that moment he just wanted to be home. He wanted his mother's warm embrace, and to see his father's smile. He wanted to hear his Dwarven uncle's and aunt's stories or play with his brothers. Tears went down his cheeks can he started sobbing but no one could hear him. This was his entire fault, if he listened to his parents, for once, than none of this would have happened, but he was not expecting this. He had to brave, brave like his uncle Thorin would be in this situation.

* * *

"I'm going to slap him so hard when I see him." Belladonna was furious.

Bilbo was not in his room, he was not anywhere in his smial.

"And he is going to get grounded for the next few years," said Bungo, who was as angry as his wife.

Dís was pouring some tea to try and ease the nerves of the worried parents. Her brother and sons were out looking for the wayward Fauntling. When Bilbo did not come out of his room they did not give it much thought, thinking that the youngling was just in an awful mood after being stuck in the house for a day already. But as time passed and they could not find him anywhere, then the worry set in. The front door opened and her kin walked in, but when she saw the expression of their faces she knew that the news was not good and her heart sank.

"Didn't you find him?" Bella's voice was hoarse with all of the crying and her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"We were hoping that he returned," said Thorin, looking worn out.

"But he couldn't have gotten so far," protested her eldest son.

"I'm going out to look for him again," said Thorin, looking even more determined than before.

* * *

Thorin was close to throwing a fit, that young Fauntling was missing and he could not find him anywhere.

"BILBO!" he shouted, over and over.

He went to the forest, knowing that his youngest nephew had some abnormal affection towards Elves and he frequently went there to see them as they made their way to the Grey Havens, but there was no sign of him. His biggest fear was that he fell again in the river and drowned. But he looked and he was not there. To try and ease his troubled mind he looked there again and with some relief he saw that his little body was not there.

Trudging back again, he went back to the smial, since it was getting dark and before opening the door, his sharp eye caught sight of a small piece of paper. He grabbed it and entered the smial for better lighting to read what was written. Ignoring the questioning look on his kin's faces he read what was written. He felt faint. Thorin was not able to breathe, let alone speak and so he was not able to answer his sister's questioning gaze. Thorin Oakenshield felt ice cold fear, a fear that he did not feel again since the Battle of Azanulbizar.

"Thorin what is it?" asked Bella in concern.

The Dwarf handed her the paper to read what was written.

 _To The King Under The Mountain,_

 _We have the Hobbit brat; he's safe, for now._

 _If you want to see him alive and well meet me at the Bywater Bridge at midnight 3 days from now, don't be late._

 _The time to get my revenge on your family is close Durin, hand yourself over, along with your heirs or this child dies._

 _Time is pressing Thorin Oakenshield._

 _Choose well._

 _Durur._


	11. Chapter 11:The Rescue Mission

**In search of Bilbo Baggins**

Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission

The smial was silent, except for Bella's sobbing, which seemed to have gotten louder. Time seemed to have frozen.

Thorin could not bear the silence anymore and he walked out of the room.

"Thorin, what are you doing?"

Of course his sister would have followed him.

"I'm writing a letter, we can't do this by ourselves. Having Dwalin and Nori here will be easier to find Bilbo."

"We don't even know where they are, it can be too late," said Dís.

A sudden loud knocking on the door startled all of them and they all rushed to the front door, Thorin even drawing his sword that he had strapped to his hip. Thorin wrenched the door open and there, looking worn out, were...

"Dwalin? Balin?...what are you all doing here?"

The Dwarrow at the door included the Fundin sons, along with Gloin, Oin, Nori, Bifur and Bofur.

"We received knowledge that Durur was close to the Shire, so we came to make sure that you were all fine," said Dwalin, looking relieved.

A wave of guilt crashed over Thorin, he and his kin were fine but that sweet and innocent boy was not. If that bastard hurt him, there would not be a single place on Middle Earth where he can hide.

"They took my youngest nephew," said Thorin, clenching his fist.

The Dwarrow looked at each other in surprise. "What are you talking about lad," said Gloin, "Kíli is right here."

"He means my son." Bungo's voice sounded tight. He had his hands wrapped around Bella and both of their eyes were red rimmed. His kin looked at him in confusion and the exiled kin sighed in exasperation. He knew that his kin would not be hostile towards these Hobbits who sheltered and took care of their King and his family. Thorin handed his advisor the note and Balin's brow became furrowed.

"That bastard dared to kidnap a child," said Gloin, his red beard bristling.

"We have three days," said Nori, "He can't be that far off and he needs something so he won't dare to touch the boy."

* * *

Bella was not paying attention to what was being said, her baby boy was missing. She wanted to scream and tear her hair out in frustration. What was she doing instead of going out looking for her baby? She was weeping like a child. She could not register whatever was being said by her husband and the Dwarrow. She felt numb all over, though Fíli and Kíli's presence eased some of her pain. She knew that none of her Dwarrow were going to give up on her son. They loved him as well and she could see the worry in Dís' eyes and the anger radiating from Thorin.

"How are we going to take him by surprise, if he knows that we're coming for him," said Bofur in frustration, for once actually managing to lose his normal positive attitude.

"Leave the sneaking to me. You're only here because you're not bad with that mattock," said Nori.

"Why can't we go and track him down, we managed to find him once before."

"And how well did that end, we're not the brightest bunch of the lot" said Dwalin in annoyance. That caused the others to voice their protests.

"Shazara!" roared Thorin. He had been quiet, listening to his kin firing one suggestion, after another and they were no closer to finding Bilbo, then they were before they found out about this whole mess. Bella and Bungo have not said a single word and Thorin wanted nothing more than to keep the two of them out of danger, but he had seen the look on Bella's eyes, she was not going to stay behind and Thorin had a sneaking suspicion that nothing he said would be able to convince her otherwise.

"We're going to head out tonight and we're going to find Durur and tear him to pieces. We split into groups, Balin and Dwalin you're both with me. Bofur, Nori and Bifur you're together and that leaves Oin and Gloin." Thorin turned to say something to his Hobbit friends, but they were not there...

Thorin rushed outside, afraid that they went looking for Durur without consulting any of them. But to his relief he found them sitting on the front porch.

"I know that you want to join us, but I would rather that you'll stay here safe." When they did not answer him, Thorin continued speaking, "we'll find him and we'll bring him home safe."

Bella turned to look for him straight to his eyes and said, "I have faith in you Thorin, I know that you'll find. Though I want to come with you, both of us do."

The Dwarf, sighed, "I know that you want to go and look for your son, but I need you both to stay here. I need you both to stay safe, neither of you are warriors."

Husband and wife, looked at each other and then Bungo stepped forward and placed his hands on Thorin's shoulder and he said, "Find our son Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

Bilbo was crying.

His head hurts and he could not move his hand. The Dwarf that kidnapped him was scary. He never spoke to him, but just glared at him whenever he whimpered; he was nothing like his Uncle Thorin. He did not know how much time has passed. He did not know how long he stayed in this dark place. This was his entire fault; if he only listened to his mother he would not be here. He wondered if his mother was very angry with him.

"Do you think that anyone is coming for you, you little runt?" snarled Durur.

"Please, let me go," said Bilbo, his voice wavered in fear.

The Dwarf laughed mockingly and stared down at him, "Do you think that Thorin would come for you, that you mean more to him, than his own kin. No one is coming for you, you stupid little Halfling."

Bilbo could not say anything; he was sniffling in despair, his Uncle Thorin would come for him, he was sure of it.

* * *

Thorin felt like he was going to scream, Bilbo have been missing for a day and a half and there were still no sign of him. Even Dwalin, who was the best trekker in Ered Luin could not find anything. They were running out of time and there was nothing that Thorin could do about it.

"Thorin..."

Thorin hurried over to where Dwalin was standing and there was a small bead that was Durin blue. Thorin remembered when he gave that small boy, his bead. Thorin had made him a promise and accepted him officially as a part of his family. He had forged a bead for Bungo and Bella as well. But the gummy smile that Bilbo had given him had made that moment even more worth it. Thorin clenched the bead in his hand and covered his eyes. A renewed surge of anger consumed him and he was filled with determination. He had to find Durur and when he does he was going to rue the day that he was born. The note said that they had to meet him next to the Bywater Bridge. So he had to be close, but where?

Though he was tired, he could not go back to Bag End. He could not bear to see the look on Bella's and Bungo's faces. He promised that he would bring back their son and he was not going to go there to and admit failure. In frustration Thorin kicked a nearby tree and ignored the pain that blossomed in his foot.

"Do you intend on breaking a toe."

"Leave me alone Dwalin."

"We still have time," murmured Dwalin.

The exiled Dwarf Lord glared. He was not in the mood to be consoled. Before he could fire back a retort, he heard someone approaching and he turned round with his sword raised. There was Nori, running towards them, gasping out of breath.

"Nori, what is it?" queried Balin, collected as usual.

"I believe that I found the lad. They have him in some sort of warehouse. It found close to the Barrow Downs."

Thorin growled, gripped his sword tighter and was about to take off, running, when Baling rapped him by the elbow.

"You can't just rush in, like that Thorin. Durur still have the lad and he can harm if we go barging in."

Grinding his teeth, the Dwarf knew that his advisor was right.

"Find the others, we re-group and come up with a plan."

* * *

Bilbo was shivering. It had gotten so cold all of a sudden. The hugged himself tighter and sniffled miserably. His stomach cramped with hunger. He was only given a small piece of bread to eat. When he asked for something to else to eat he was slapped across his face, hard. His cheek was still red and it stung badly.

Was Thorin coming for him? He did not want to believe Durur, he just could not. Thorin will come; he promised that he would always protect him. Bilbo fingered a flock of hair where his bead was supposed to be, he dropped it when Durur kidnapped him. Bilbo huddled closer to the corner and wiped away his tears. He kept on repeating that he wanted to be brave. But he was scared of the dark. He wanted his mother and father to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. That he was safe.

Bilbo looked around but saw that there were no signs from where he can escape. But he felt so weak, that he could not even move let alone make a run for it. The only choice he had was to stay here and hope.

* * *

The Dwarrow were surrounding the warehouse. Nori figured out that there was a back entrance and it was easier to take Durur by surprise from behind. The Barrow Downs loomed in the distance, making Thorin feel slightly nervous. As much as Thorin wanted to punch Durur hard in the face, his primary concern was to get Bilbo away from danger.

Thorin noticed Nori giving a signal and he moved forward together with Balin and Dwalin. The Dwarf took a deep breath and then surged forward a broke open the door. Nori acting fast, threw one of his daggers that hit Durur in the shoulder.

Seeing that his kin have everything in hand, Thorin rushed downstairs to the cellars. He rushed past one cell to and other till finally he found who he was looking for.

"Bilbo," he breathed.

The young Hobbit looked up and sobbed out, "Uncle."

The Dwarf broke open the cellar door and embraced the boy, feeling a sense of relief that Bilbo was safe in his arms. Bilbo gasped when his arm was jostled and that made Thorin tense up.

"Come I'm taking you home. Your parents have been worried sick, we all were."

"Is mummy very mad with me?"

"No mizim. They'll be relieved that you're safe."

Thorin lifted Bilbo in his arms and left that accursed cellar behind. When he arrived upstairs he found that his kin had Durur tied up and his face a bloody mess.

"Keep him tied up here. I want to question him. But I'm taking Bilbo home first."

* * *

The walk to Bag End was shorter than he expected.

When he arrived Bella and Bungo rushed towards him and Bilbo was ripped out of his arms.

He had ordered Oin to accompany him since Bilbo needed medical attention. It was a good thing that he did, since Bilbo was bruised all over and his arm was broken. Fíli and Kíli refused to be move anywhere from Bilbo's side.

"Thorin," said a voice from behind him. The Dwarf turned round just to see BBella and Bungo standing behind him.

"Thorin thank you for saving our son," said Bella.

Thorin embraced them tightly, knowing that they went through every parents' nightmare. He felt Dís' presence beside them and she took the distraught parents in her arms and the three of them retreated in the room where Bilbo slumbered on under the watchful eye of his nephews.

Dís walked out of the room, looking weary. "I'm going to make some tea. Where are the others?"

"They're holding Durur. I'm going there right now. I need to question that bastard," snarled Thorin.

* * *

Thorin glared at the bound Dwarf. He wanted to punch that arrogant smirk from his face.

The Dwarf was refusing to say why he wanted to riot against the royal family. All he kept on saying was Moria over and over again. The Dwarf was insane. Not even Balin could get through him. Durur spewed more bile against the line of Durin. Thorin did not have another choice except to order his head. He could not let him go, especially after what he did to Bilbo.

Even after all of this and the Dwarrow were making their way back to Bag End, Thorin had a suspicion that all of this was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12: The Parting Of Ways

**All good things come to an end**

Chapter 12: The Parting Of Ways

Bilbo's recovery was slow and he was rarely left on his own. His parents were still shaken up about what happened.

"Are you comfortable Bilbo?" questioned Kíli, from where he was perched on Bilbo's bed.

Bilbo nodded from where he was swallowing his food, he was starving after being deprived from food for so long, after all Hobbits normally ate seven meals a day.

"Slow down laddie, or else you'll choke on your food," said Oin.

Bilbo could not remember much about what happened ever since Thorin found him. He was in a fevered state and at times had to be held down gently not to damage his broken arm. When his fever finally broke he woke up to the relived faces of his family. Bella could not stop sobbing as she clutched her son close to her, while Bungo wrapped his arms around his wife and son. The Dwarf healer frightened him at first. Oin seemed so strict but he was nothing but kind and gentle. Though he did prefer Bofur out of ll the newly acquainted Dwarrow. The Dwarf's jokes had him laughing so much that the Dwarf was actually kicked out of his room. Gloin in particular seemed to enjoy spending time with Bungo and lamenting about the trials of fatherhood.

Bilbo was given some sleeping droughts, since after he regained consciousness he was having some trouble sleeping. His nightmares seem to be getting worse, which was probably why Kíli and Fíli seemed to take permanent residence in his room. They were even taking their meals in his room. Having their little brother snatched from them was the worst experience they ever went through, even worse than when they were forced to leave Ered Luin.

The Dwarrow were finally at ease considering that the treacherous Dwarf was finally dead. even though Thorin was more relaxed than he had ever been in a really long the, he wondered whether their stay in the Shire was coming to an end. after all there was nothing keeping him from returning to Ered Luin now. He knew that his kin liked it here. But they were Dwarrow, they belonged in a mountain. Life was just so peaceful here; he could just be Thorin, without the burden of being King. But he could not deny that their presence here is just causing even more problems to the ones that they cared about the most. Bilbo's arm was broken and he still could not stay awake for long hours. His nephews made it a point to stay next to him to try and cheer him up.

Thorin took in another deep breath from where he was, sitting on the bench outside of Bag End. He almost did not hear when Dwalin approached him. The balding Dwarf, sat down next to his King.

"You know that we have to leave soon," said the tattooed Dwarf.

"Not before Bilbo is better."

"The others are getting impatient."

"Well, you will all have to wait," replied Thorin with finality in his voice. The Dwarf rubbed his face in frustration. He did not know how he was going to tell his kin that they would have to leave so soon.

* * *

Bilbo enjoyed the attention that he was receiving. He was afraid that his parents would be furious with him. But their relief at seeing him alive removed any traced of anger they had towards him. They were downright spoiling him. But Thorin...he seemed to avoid his room. When he woke up, he found his bead next to the bedside table. He thought that he saw him while he was in his semi-conscious state, but he saw no sign of him now that he was fully awake. Which was why he was surprised when he saw said uncle at the doorway.

Thorin had already informed Bella and Bungo about his intention of moving back to Ered Luin, they were disheartened at first, they wanted them to stay. But they were understanding and accepted their decision. However he wanted to be the one to tell Bilbo about his decision. He knew that the little faunt was not going to take that well. But Thorin had been avoiding his room long enough.

"Uncle," said the young faunt in excitement. Thorin smiled at him and ruffled his hair, and then he sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling mizim?"

"Bored. Mama and Mister Oin are not even allowing me to get out of bed."

"Well your mother and Oin have the right idea." Thorin sighed. "Mizim we believe that it's time to go back to Ered Luid." Thorin cursed himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but he never learned how to be subtle.

Bilbo's eyes were wide and he did not say anything. Thorin was waiting for a temper tantrum, but Bilbo seemed to have matured after his kidnapping. "Will you be coming back, Uncle?" questioned Bilbo with a small voice. Thorin could not look into those big eyes and say that the likelihood is no. He had a lot of responsibilities waiting for him. But sometimes the truth is best kept hidden. Instead he said, "I will write to you s much as I can and when I find the time I will make my way back to the Shire whenever I can." Thorin embraced the youngling tightly, making sure not to aggravate his wounds.

Fíli and Kíli were far from happy when they were told that they were leaving. They were sulking all around Bag End and even Bofur's jokes could not cheer them up. Thorin knew that they did not want to leave but both their mother and uncle had ordered them to start packing their belongings. Not that they were leaving at once, Bilbo still was not allowed out of bed yet but Oin was pleased with his progress, he preferred to keep him in bed for a while longer, not that he was always successful, the faunt hated not doing anything. Thankfully Bofur kept him occupied by whittling some toys for him to play with.

* * *

"I'm preparing some food for the road," said Bella as Thorin entered the kitchen after his little talk with Bilbo.

"I never had the chance to apologize properly," said Thorin.

"For what? You got Bilbo back home, if anything we should be thanking you," said Belladonna confused.

"It was our presence here that resulted in Bilbo's capture." The Hobbit embraced him tightly and said, "You save him and brought him bck to us safe and in one piece. I hope that you know that you'll always be welcome here. This is your home too and always will be."

Leaving the Shire was going to be harder than he thought but after Durur was dealt with he did not need any other Dwarrow rising against him for leaving them without a leader. However he did wish that he could spare his kin from such burdens. His sister insisted that they would all go back and support each other. At least his Hobbit friends will be kept safe, nothing would harm them in the Shire. Yet he will miss Bilbo's smile and new found mischief and Bella's laughter and Bungo's sighs of exasperation. He supposed that all good things come to an end. This just happened to be the end of peace and quiet before another storm breaks out.

* * *

A new day dawned at it was time for the Dwarrow to depart to Ered Luin. It came sooner than any of the inhabitants of Bag End wanted. The farewell was very emotional; Dís and Bella embraced each other tightly while Thorin and Bungo clasped each other's shoulders. The Hobbit parents tickled their Dwarrow nephews and Bella squeezed them tightly, leaving them out of breath for a few moments.

Bilbo, who had just been recently been released from his bed-arrest, could not help but release a few tears. He was going to miss his brothers and aunt and uncle, but he could not stop them from going back. He clasped the beads that they gave him tightly hoping to give him some sort of comfort.

"Do you think that they'll ever come back mama?" Bella embraced her son tightly and ruffled his hair. She knew that Bilbo will feel lonely without Kíli and Fíli. He was not close to any of the other fauntlings. She knew that it would get a bit lonely for some time, until he learns how to play with his own kin.

But it was harder said than done, Bilbo refused to leave Bag End and even those rare moments when he ventured outside the green door he only ventured to the garden.

"Bilbo," said Bella in exasperation, "why don't you at least go to the market? Or we can go to Tuckborough, I'm sure your cousins will be eager to see you."

"I don't want to," grumbled the youngling.

"You've barely gone out in this past week Bilbo. What happened to the young faunt who enjoyed looking for Elves or playing with his wooden sword?"

"I'm just focusing more on my studies," muttered Bilbo, "I have not done so for a long while and I promised Uncle Thorin that I'll stay out of trouble."

"I'm sure he did not mean that you'll lock yourself in here," laughed Bungo.

Bella shot him a look, indicating that now really was not the time for jokes. "How about we go on a small adventure, just the three of us?" said Bella, in excitement.

"No mama, I'm going to go to my room to read a book, since I'm not getting any peace and quiet around here."

The parents exchanged concerned and Bella followed her son. "Bilbo," she sighed, when she saw him flicking through a book. "I know that you miss those Dwarves, but staying here, not going out, won't solve anything."

"I just miss them. If I did not wonder out that night mama to you think that they would still be here."

"No sweetheart, I believe that they would still have had to return home, if not today than sometime in the near future." The young mother sat down next to her son and wrapped her hands around him. "Now you can stay sulking in your room for as much as you like or you can just be happy that those dear Dwarves could finally return and live among their own people."

His mother had the ability of making him feel ashamed whenever he was in the wrong. He smiled at his mother, grateful that she was always there for him, and then he left his room behind. It was time for him to move forward. He would always miss those Dwarrow but who knows perhaps he will see them again, someday.


	13. Chapter 13: Back To Ered Luin

**The Dwarrow's homecoming as they return to Ered Luin.**

Chapter 13: Back to Ered Luin

They have not been more than three days on the road but Thorin was already missing the comforts that he found in the Shire. At this time Bella would be preparing elevensies. The Dwarf Lord shook himself out of his musings. He was really growing soft. This had nothing to do with comforts. His presence had endangered the lives of those that he cared about. Now that the threat of Durur was over, life in Ered Luin would continue as it did before. He had to start finding work among Men again. If he had the luxury of choosing he would prefer the suspicion of Hobbit to the cruelty of Men. At least Hobbits pay handsomely for every piece of work, but Men, he had to beg to earn work.

"The Mountain has not been the same without you lad," said Dwalin who was riding next to him.

"You mean that it has been more quiet?"

The grizzly Dwarf snorted in amusement and clapped him over the shoulders.

"It will be good for the people to see you."

Thorin wished that he could spare his kin from the burden of the crown. But the people needed to see that the Line of Durin was secure in his nephews. His sister did not want them to be his heirs at such a young age. But they were not in Erebor where they had the luxury to decide when to take up the mantle of royalty. Thorin had to ensure that if something happened to him, the throne will be secure in Fíli.

The road to Ered Luin was by far quieter than when they escaped from the mountain in the dead of night. They did not even come across any bandits. Not that Thorin was asking for trouble but he could use some excitement to distract himself from what was awaiting them when they arrived at Ered Luin.

His nephews were suspiciously tired. But then Thorin supposed that that was because they were missing Bilbo. They missed hearing his little feet running after them, with his mischievous smile etched on his face.

Their time in the Shire had changed all of them. Thorin himself seemed to have become more accepting to outsiders, particularly Hobbits. The Bagginses have showed them that they should not judge others outside their race before they get to know them. Even Elves, not that Thorin would ever admit it. He could see the Blue Mountains in the distance and Thorin took in a deep breath of the frigid, fresh air. They were almost there.

* * *

The Dwarven horn blasted before they entered through the gates. The people were cheering as they entered in the mountain and made their way to Thorin's Hall, welcoming the King and his family. Thorin had spent so much time making sure that his kin escape from traitors that wished them harm that he forgot how much support they had from the common people.

"Kíli! Fíli!" cried an enthusiastic voice.

"Look it's Gimli," said Kíli, a grin appearing on his face, for the first since they left from the Shire.

The red bearded Dwarf ran towards them and embraced them tightly. There were not a lot of Dwarrow children and since they were of similar ages they were very close friends. Leaving him behind was the only downside from their time that they spend in the Shire.

"It's good to have you back, must have been boring spending those years with only Halflings for company."

The young Durins would have bristled in annoyance but they knew that before they went to the Shire they would have probably thought the same thing.

"Actually it was not as bad as you would think Gimli. We actually had a good time out there."

Their friend looked at them with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised at their reaction. Fíli grinned and put his arms around their friend's shoulders, "Come, we'll tell you all about it. You can tell us how you've been in these past years."

Gloin rushed to embrace his son, almost toppling Fíli and Kíli over, and his wife, who was standing behind them. Thorin exchanged a look with his sister, some things just never change, especially when it came to Gloin and his family.

"Well I guess everything with go back to how it once was," murmured Dís. "Though it feels different."

"It will take some getting used to," said Thorin.

"Do you think I should start cooking seven meals from now on," said the princess, a small smile etched across her face.

The Dwarf Lord laughed, remembering how gobsmacked they were when they saw the amount of food that Hobbits had. Especially when before that he and his sister were going hungry to make sure that the boys had enough to eat. The smell around him was different from the fresh grass that he had grown used to. Instead it was the familiar small of stone, ore and metal that entered his nostrils. He rested his hands on the stone and took comfort from it. His stone sense did not dim throughout the years were he has been away.

"There is going quite the feast tonight lad," Balin as he approached him. "The people are glad to have their King back."

"Unless there are more like Durur out there."

"If there are Dwalin and Nori will get rid of them, there should not be any more riots laddie. I can assure you of that."

Thorin clapped his hand on Balin's shoulders his chief advisor always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Nori!" shouted an enthusiastic voice. And there was little Ori running towards his brother, with Dori trailing behind him.

"So you are back. I hope that you did not disgrace our family name again," said Dori, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The star haired Dwarf rolled his eyes "let it go Dori that was one time."

"And you landed in jail and almost cost Ori his apprenticeship."

Nori sighed, his brother was too uptight. He ruffled Ori's hair, not that he was not glad to see his brothers but Dori was so onto him, all of the time.

"Now can I get a warm meal before you start lecturing me again," he said as he winked at his younger brother. Well some things just never change.

* * *

The ale was overflowing. Dwarrow broke out in song and sang on tables. Some were already unconscious having had their fair share of ale.

"Then I knocked the axe out of his hands and I won that challenge again," boasted Gimli as he was telling his cousins about his other successes in the training grounds. Dís was not sure if she should allow her children to attend the feast, but after they begged and pleaded she allowed them to do so, so long that they don't attempt to drink any ale.

"Well Thorin made sure that we kept on training even though we were in the Shire. The other Hobbits did not approve much," said Fíli.

"Yeah and then Bilbo started to join in some times," continued Kíli.

"Who's Bilbo?" questioned Gimli, confused.

"Oh, he's like our little brother," said the dark haired Durin. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Probably asking aunt Bella for another bed time story. Or running around the house because he refuses to take a shower," laughed his brother. The brothers started recounting stories about their time in the Shire. Gimli tried to look interested but the brothers knew that Gimli was not one for a quiet life. He would not trade his training for gardening, that's for sure.

"I think your adad just had too much ale to drink," said Fíli, nudging his friend. Gloin was indeed slumped over, with a tankard of ale hanging loosely from his hands. The Dwarrow laughed.

"You think that, that will be us in a few more years," grinned Gimli.

"I should hope not," said Dís as she approached her sons. Gilmli muttered a 'My Lady,' nodded his head respectfully and sauntered off to help his mother and uncle coax his father home. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" questioned their mother, with concern in her eyes. Ever since they came back, they have been quieter and not up to their usual mischief.

Fíli sometimes wished that he did not have the burden of royalty on his shoulders, if he was not part of the royal family he would have probably opted to stay behind and he knew that his brother felt the same way. He remembered when they celebrated Bilbo's birthday. Both Bella and Bungo, insisted that they celebrated the Dwarrow's date of birth in the Dwarven way so that they would not enforce their cultures on others. The Durins had crafted and prepared gifts for their Hobbit only to learn that Hobbits give gifts on their birthdays. They still insisted that Bilbo will accept the gift that they had already made for him. The party was not as loud as a Dwarven one. There was ale, but the Hobbits were more interested in dancing and Gandalf's fireworks whenever that dratted Wizard decided to make an appearance. Bella's father also enjoyed having fireworks on Midsummer's eve. The fireworks did create a bit of havoc when some faunts, Bilbo's Took cousins, decided to steal one of Gandalf's fireworks that took the shape of a fiery dragon. Thorin, having had a flashback to when Erebor fell and had his sword drawn that caused a number of Hobbits to shout out in alarm. Thorin has a few chosen words to tell Gandalf about his choice of fireworks.

Fíli shook himself out of his musics and smiled at his mother. He knew that she found a lot of common ground with Auntie Bella. She insisted that it was nice having female companionship instead of just stone headed men. He smiled at his mother reassuringly, "We're fine amad. Shouldn't you be more concerned with uncle Thorin, I think he just accepted Dwalin's challenge for a drinking contest." Dís let out a sigh of frustration and walked towards her brother, leaving her sons laughing knowing that their uncle, who frightened many, cowered when it came to their mother's wrath.

* * *

Far to the East a solitary rider rode towards the Fortress of Dol Guldur. He had to inform his Master about what had transpired. Panting like the warg, that he rode on. He burst through the doors of the fortress and bend a knee when he came in front of his Master. He had decapitated the old Dwarf King; he drove the Dwarf's son mad. He won't stop until he eradicated all of that accursed line. Azog the defiler lived but Oakenshield had left his mark when he took his arm. He watched as his spy entered his sight and the place was eerily silent except for the growling of wargs.

"My lord, we received word that the Durins are in the West. Where the Halfling rats dwell," said the Orc in the guttural language of Black Speech.

The Pale Orc laughed, his revenge will soon come. He will kill them. He has the perfect opportunity just now. Halflings are not warriors he can trample over them like rats. And watch them squall like pigs while he slaughters them for consorting with Dwarves.

"Bring me Oakenshield's head," he ordered as his solders shouted in black speech around him, the wargs howling in enthusiasm alongside them.

He watched as they mounted their beasts and prepared their departure. Blood will flow down the rivers of the Shire and cries will soon fill the air. But first he will make the Durins watch as they kill those rats before he mounts their heads on spikes. The howls of the wargs filled the air and they started to head towards the West.

* * *

Far away among the rolling hills of the Shire, the Hobbits continued with their normal lives; toiling in the fields, heading to the market every morning and gardening. They had no idea what was coming. No idea that their life, as they know it, would change.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fell Winter

**The worst winter the Shire has ever seen.**

Chapter 14: The Fell Winter

It has been close to five years since the Dwarrow left the Shire. Bilbo had sent them many letters but he never received any news about them. He could not help but feel disheartened at this. His Uncle Thorin had promised him that he would send him a letter from thim to time. He did not expect a letter almost every day, but he did want some news from his Dwarrow brothers and his aunt and uncle. His mother told him that he should be patient, his uncle had been missing for quite a long time after all and he had a lot of responsibilities to take care off. This did not stop Bilbo from missing them. It wasn't the same with kin his age. They did not like to go adventuring with him and their parents probably warned them to stay away from him, after he spent such a long time consorting with Dwarrow. He was close to his Took cousins, but they lived so far away, he could not see them frequently.

Winter was approaching faster than usual. The crops in the fields were becoming scarce. He could see that his parents were growing concerned and he did not need to burden them with his loneliness. He felt a sense of foreboding towards this winter also. It was getting colder than what he was used to and the snows had started falling earlier as well. He sighed and had enough of sitting on the window-sill staring at the outside. Jumping off from where he was, he walked to the kitchen where his parents were. His father seemed weaker, but he just smiled brightly at the sight of his son.

"Mother, father, I was going to go to the forest, in search of some Elves or faeries," he said, grinning.

"That is out of the question Bilbo," said his mother sharply.

Bilbo was taken aback. His mother normally encouraged his adventurous streak; she was not one to hold him back.

"Why not," protested Bilbo.

"Because I said so," snapped his mother, "now go to your room."

Feeling hurt Bilbo left the room in a hurry. He did not understand what was going on with her. He stormed into his room and slammed the door. He was tired of spending so much time in his room.

"What was that about," Bungo coughed as he turned to look at his wife.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," she said as she rubbed her eyes wearily. Her husband looked at her in concern. "I received world from my father, he said that the bounders reported that there were wolves in the Old Forest."

"My dear, there is the Brandywine river and wolves can't swim. We're safe here," he said, as he put his arms around her.

Bella tried to take reassurance in her husband's words, but she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She had to apologise to Bilbo, she did not mean to snap at him but she was so stressed out these days.

Her son was in his room, gazing forlornly at outside.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said as she approached him, "I did not mean to yell at you. It's just some things may not be as we're used to." She did not know how to explain to a child about the danger that they may find themselves in.

"What's going on mama?"

She looked at his innocent, wide eyes and embraced him tightly, "Don't worry sweetheart, your father and I will make sure that everything will be fine." She was a mother and could do nothing else but offer reassurance to her young one.

* * *

Bungo's condition seemed to have worsened. He was coughing regularly and the cold seemed to be making it worse. At first Bilbo was not worried, Hobbits were known to get sick from time to time. But he did not seem to be getting better.

A few weeks later, Bungo did not even seem to have the strength to get out of bed. Bella tended to him at all times and Bilbo helped where he could. He was scared; he never imagined a life without his father in it. He spent most of his time next to him and refused to leave his side. He even slept huddled close to him from time to time.

Bella tried to stay strong for her son, but it was so hard to watch her husband fading and not being able to do anything. She could not break down, she had Bilbo to think of. She asked a healer to see to her husband but she was told the one thing that she was dreading. There was nothing anyone could do.

The one thing that all of the Hobbits feared had come to pass and the Brandywine River had frozen over. The bounders were finding it hard to keep the wolves at bay. And this was not all they reported that there have been sighting of Orcs close by. She had ensured that her all of the pantries were fully stacked but she did not know how long it would last anyways.

She clasped Bungo's hand in her own and held Bilbo close to her. Bungo's breathing was unsteady and his fever had gotten worse. But she did not want to think, she did not want to accept the possibility of losing him.

She had Bungo buried in the garden; she wanted him close to her and the snows made it impossible for them to venture further away. Her tears were frozen and in her arms she held her sobbing son. She did not make any empty promises that everything was going to be fine. She knew that it was not going to be fine. The love of her life was gone and she felt so hollow and empty.

* * *

Thorin was mulling over some paperwork. Normally he left such work in the capable hands of his adviser but Balin insisted that he should at least attempt to look over some paperwork from time to time.A loud knocking from his door made him look up in surprise. It was still very early in the morning and he was not expecting anyone at this time.

Nori entered, closely followed by Dwalin both of them looking pale and worried. That made Thorin worried; he had never seen his captain of the guard and his spy master looking concerned and working together. Normally they were at each other's throat.

"Thorin we received some news from our borders," said Nori as he fiddled with his dagger.

"Well what is it?" said Thorin, when it seemed that neither of them were going to speak further.

"We received news about a party of Orcs were heading West," said Dwalin.

"Will our defences hold? Should we expect an attack on our lands," said the King, an angry scowl marring his features.

"They were not heading towards Ered Luin," said Nori, "they're heading towards the Shire."

Those words sent a sense of dread within him. "What?" he said hoarsely as he felt himself going pale.

He heard as gasp and turned just in time to see his sister standing next to the entrance, her knuckles white from where she was clutching the doorknob.

"Gather as much men as we can find, we ride to the Shire, at first light, two days hence," ordered Thorin, gathering himself as fast as he could.

The two Dwarrow nodded their heads respectfully and left to do as their King ordered to. When they left Dís turned towards her brother and said, "Why can't we leave before then Thorin? We may be already too late."

Her brother sighed wearily and said, "I know but we need capable warriors to join us and supplies. And this will take time."

His sister nodded in resignation. Then her eyes turned determined, "my boys and I are coming with you."

Thorin looked up surprised and a protest already poised on his lips. But his sister cut him off and said, "Do you think that boys will want to stay here without knowing about the fate of their aunt and uncle and their brother?"

Thorin knew the answer to that; he knew that his nephews will insist on coming. He did not have the heart to turn them away. They had a right to fight for their kin just as much as he did. Thorin picked up his sword, Deathless, it seemed that he was going to put it to good use soon.

* * *

The days after Bungo's days were bleak. Bella seemed to have lost all of her vibrancy. Her hair hung limply and she was so pale. She had her son and she had to carry on for him. The winter was getting worse Hobbits were dying daily and she also heard that Buckland was being raided by Orcs. She feared for her sister who lived there.

Bilbo was getting impatient; she knew that he longed to go outside. But it was just too risky. Food was becoming scarce and she made sure that she portioned her share and gave most of it to Bilbo. She was losing a lot of weight, she knew, but she had to make sure that Bilbo had enough to eat. Come to think of it where was Bilbo, she had not seen him for some time.

She was going crazy with worry, he was not in his room and she had been calling him for the past five minutes but he did not answer her. Did he go outside, in spite of her numerous warnings? She should have told. Quickly she took out her sword that she had used back in the days when she used to go adventuring with Gandalf. She rushed outside, where could she start looking for him. She heard screams in the distance. She had to find her son and fast.

* * *

Bilbo had his share of stupid moments. But this most certainly took the cake. He did not know what possessed him to wonder outside without listening to his mother. Only ventured a little bit outside BagEnd and yet here he was hiding in a tree since he was unable to outrun the Orcs and the wolves. There was no one underneath the tree that he had hurriedly climbed. Perhaps if he ran fast enough he would make it back to BagEnd in one piece.

He climbed down stealthily and broke into a run. He heard the howling of the wolves and the guttural language of Black speech behind him. He almost made it toward the lane that lead towards his home, when a sudden searing pain spread throughout his leg. He gasped and crumbled onto the ground. An arrow was sticking out of his thigh. He was scared; he could see the Orcs approaching him. He was going to die. Why didn't he listen to his mother?

His leg was numb and he could not even stand, let alone run. He tried to crawl away but the Orcs were almost upon him. Just when he thought that he was done for, he heard a harsh battle cry, who's voice was so familiar.

"Barûk Khâzad! Khâzad ai menu!"

His uncle, and it was actually his uncle Thorin, burst through the tree followed with an army of Dwarrow and rangers.

He wanted to shout out to him but he was so tired. His vision was darkening and he felt his consciousness slipping through his fingers.

* * *

Thorin had encountered the rangers just as his company entered the borders of the Shire. They were most welcome and the greater in number that they were, the better.

He had heard Bilbo cry out in pain and the sight of his nephew wounded sent him in a fit of rage. He wanted nothing more than to kill the Orcs, but he had to get to his nephew.

"Bilbo," he breathed. The young Hobbit did not answer him. He was very pale and as cold as ice.

He lifted him in his arms and started making his way to Bag End where he was sure his sister and his nephews were already, he had send them ahead of him with a small troop of guards. He left Dwalin in charge of the other Dwarrow knowing that he would leave everything in good hands.

"Hold on Bilbo," he muttered, but the boy did not answer him. He exchanged a worried look with Oin, whom he ordered to follow him, to get a better look at Bilbo's injury.

He sighed in relief when Bag End came in view. Not that it lasted long when he saw his sister's pale, distraught face. Her face that turned even more sorrowful when she saw the state that Bilbo was in. Next to her was a Hobbit, whom he did not recognise. He assumed that his nephews were inside to offer comfort to Bella and Bungo, who were most certainly worried sick.

"You found him," breathed the Hobbit.

"Thorin, this is Isengrim Took, Bella's brother," said Dís hoarsely.

"My sister...," the Took paused to swallow harshly. He then decided to start over, "my sister has just died and Bungo passed on a few days before," he whispered hoarsely. Thorin would have staggered if he did not have such a precious cargo in his hand.

"Thorin I need to take a look at Bilbo's wound," muttered Oin.

He would loath to relinquish his charge. Bilbo needed medical attention and fast. He watched as the young Hobbit was swept away, he saw his nephews run towards their brother. But everything was a blur. He remembered Bella's infectious laugh and Bungo's exasperated smile. Things were never going to be the same. He had to help Bilbo live through his parent's death. On the day that the fauntling was born, the new parents had asked him to be Bilbo's godfather. He had accepted graciously but he never thought that he would have to get custody of Bilbo so soon. Pushing aside such thoughts, he had a promise to keep. He should start by standing vigilant next to Bilbo's bedside. He followed his sister and Isengrim inside BagEnd. Where once it was filled with warmth it was now cold and bare.

Nothing will ever be the same again.


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**After a harsh winter, spring will come again. The aftermath of the Fell Winter.**

Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Bilbo's wound got infected and his fever rendered him unconscious for three days. Bella was lowered to the ground next to her husband. Isengrim had told them that Bella had rushed to find her son after she realised that he was missing. The Orcs had caught up with her and though she tried to fight them off but she could not overcome them. His sister had her arms wrapped around her sons, who were sobbing uncontrollably. Normally he would pass a comment that warriors do not cry, but he did not have the heart to tell them so. He was glad that Bilbo was not here. The young fauntling did not know yet that his mother was not among the living. Oin was with him, trying to nurse him back to strength. The Dwarrow and the rangers had managed to eliminate the Orcs but the prize was too high. So many innocent lives were lost. Gandalf was standing next to him, staring at the graves of his friends.

"I should have been here. I failed them," said Gandalf.

"None of us knew what was going to happen. You are not to blame," said Thorin. He was exhausted and then turned and left. His place ought to be next to Bilbo. However before he entered into BagEnd he found himself intercepted by Isengrim.

"There will be a hearing about who will be Bilbo's guardians now that his parents are with Yavanna," he said.

"We will look after him. I made a promise to his parents to do so."

"That may be so," continued Isengrim, "But I for one know that Camilla Sackville-Baggins will want to gain his custody so that she would have BagEnd for herself."

Thorin felt anger seem through him. How dare this woman use his nephew for her own personal gain? He won't let that happen.

"I should check on Bilbo," he muttered. His sister and nephews had already went to check on him, but Thorin had stayed to pay his respects to the two Hobbits that had once saved his life.

Dís met him at Bilbo's room, "He's awake," she murmured, looking relieved. "I had to tell him Thorin. When he woke up and asked after his mother. I could not lie to him, not to his face."

The happiness that he felt at the thought of Bilbo being awake and lucid drained away as he thought about Bilbo's reaction towards his mother passing.

"How is he?" Dís swallowed back her tears that were threatening to fall, "not well, he did not believe us at first. The poor dear went back to sleep."

Heaving out a sigh a Dwarf entered Bilbo's room. His nephews were curled around him, offering as much support as they could. They wanted to join him in attacking the Orcs, but Thorin did not want them to, fearing that they were still too young to do so. Instead he sent them ahead with his sister and three guards to BagEnd. Seeing them next to Bilbo made him feel overly protective towards the three of them. Bilbo's face was tear stained and he was clutching to Fíli and Kíli's braids, in search of comfort.

"Uncle," whispered Kíli, as he cracked open one eye.

Thorin shushed him gently, but it was too late as Bilbo started to relinquish his hold and started to stir. Wide hazel eyes stared at him. His small hand reached out to him and Throin grasped it and then lifted him into his arms, careful not to jostle his wound. Thorin could still feel the heat radiating from him. His fever still had not broken and he was so weak. The boy's eyes filled with tears again and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Both Fíli and Kíli reached out to try and comfort him and The Dwarf King rubbed his back gently as he tried to offer as much reassurance as he wanted.

"I want my mama and papa," sobbed the fauntling.

"I know little one, I know," he hummed, tightening his arm around him. He had a long road ahead of him. But Thorin knew that he and his kin will be there for Bilbo. They will keep him safe.

* * *

"Absolutely not. I forbid it," snapped Dís, from where she was cleaning the dishes.

"Bilbo is not your blood kin. He should stay here in the Shire," snapped Laura Baggins, "Camilla is more than willing to take him in."

Thorin was clenching his teeth so hard that it was a wonder that they did not crack. Isengrim told him that it was not easy to gain Bilbo's custody and he was right. The Tooks only voiced concerns as is their right, but the Baggins were being a pain. He did not know how Bungo was related to them.

"My grandson will not go in the care of the Sackville-Baggins," said Gerontius. He looked tired and wearied. The well being of the Hobbits rested on his shoulders and so many, including his eldest daughter lied in the ground. He loved all of his children but his eldest daughter held a special place in his heart. He knew that his daughter was fond of these Dwarrow, but to hand over her only son in their hands, never to see him again.

"So you'll allow these barbarians to take that boy from the Shire," screeched Camilla.

The Dwarrow in the room felt affronted at her words. She was as unpleasant as they remembered; back when they first came here. Not even the fell winter changed her. It seems that some things were bound to stay the same.

"No will was found, therefore the child should be given to his kin," insisted Laura, her eye narrowed, "they brought this misery upon us. No trouble ever approached us before we opened our homes to the Dwarves."

"That's enough Laura," snapped Isengrim, finally losing his patience with her. He could see the Dwarrow getting angrier by the second. Having a shouting match would not solve anything.

"I belive that you are wrong there Mrs Baggins," said Balin from the doorway. His had documents in his hand and the determined face of Balin gave Thorin hope. Surely Balin found something that would help them win this case.

"I found the will of Bella and Bungo Baggins and it clearly states that upon their death guardianship of their son will go to Thorin Oakenshield."

Gerontius gestured to the wizened Dwarf to hand over the documents and when he saw the signature of his daughter and her husband, he nodded and stated, "Then it's settled. The Dwarves shall take the boy."

Grumbling could be heard throughout the room. Mainly from the Bagginses, the Tooks seemed to have been expecting this new piece of information.

"I only ask that you won't let Bilbo forget his roots. That you remind him that he's from the Shire."

Thorin nodded and assured him that he would forever remind Bilbo about his origins and they would ensure that he'll never forget where he came from. He also clarified that he had no intention of leaving the Shire before the Orc threat was completely eliminated. He had Dwalin patrolling the streets with a squad of guards, to make sure that none of those foul beasts were burning other villages. He will make sure that Bilbo's kin were well looked after. Then he will take the boy to raise him with his own family.

* * *

While their mother and uncle were in a meeting Fíli preferred to stay behind with his brother to look after Bilbo. Their Hobbit brother barely said a word. He spent most of his time sleeping and when he woke up he would spontaneously burst into tears. They did not have the time to properly grief for their aunt and uncle. They knew that they had to be strong for Bilbo. So they made sure that he ate and tried to engage him in conversation.

A fire was maintained in Bilbo's room to keep him warm. His wound was almost healed, but Oin wanted him to stay in bed longer, to make sure that he was completely healed and to exclude the presence of poison, that could have coated the arrow head. Thankfully there was no sign of poison. Bilbo was still extremely pale and his grief still left him bed bound. Not that they could go anywhere, there were under strict orders from their uncle not to venture outside. Cause the danger was still there.

Kíli was fingering Bilbo's braided hair, braids that they put there to try and offer him a sense of comfort. Seeing his young brother, so weak, so vulnerable, almost sent him in a fit of rage. But he had to hold himself together; it would do Bilbo no good seeing him like this.

The door was opened and Thorin and Dís entered. They were weary but grateful of their success. Thorin took Bilbo in his arm and held him tightly.

"You won't leave? Won't you uncle?" questioned Bilbo quietly. Those were the first words Bilbo had spoken in quite some time.

"Of course not mizim. You'll be coming with us and we'll look after you."

Bilbo felt a sense of calm and the fear that plagued him eased up. He knew that his uncle Thorin will keep him safe. How he managed to convince his Baggins family he did not know. He only knew one thing; he had no desire to be handed over to Camilla Sackville-Baggins. That Hobbit and her umbrella frighten him. He wanted to leave the Shire and his past behind him. What he wanted was a new beginning, with the family that cared about him the most.

Gandalf had joined the rangers in protecting the Shire and dropped in to visit Bilbo as well. He tried to convince Thorin to leave him behind, clearly stating that Bilbo belonged in the Shire and he would find it hard to live in the mountain, among the Dwarrow. But Thorin was not going to be moved. He clearly stated that he was going to take Bilbo with him and nothing Gandalf will say will change his mind.

* * *

Finally the snows were melting. The Orcs were driven out of the once peaceful lands of the Shire. The dead were buried and the lands of the Shire were starting to bloom again. The Dwarrow were planning to leave and head back to the mountain. Bilbo was ready to leave everything behind him. His first smile was when Kíli attempted a small joke and his first laugh was when Fíli threw a pie and hit Kíli straight in the face.

Bilbo knew that his parents would want him to move on. Does not mean that he was ever going to forget them, but they could rest in peace that he was going to be well looked after.

"Come Bilbo," said Dís, smiling gently at him and wrapping her arms around him as she guided him out of the door.

The fresh wind caressed his face and taking a deep breath he headed towards where the other were strapping the supplies to the ponies.

The Sackville-Bagginses were not able to usurp Bag-End from him, instead the Gamgees were asked to live in it, until Bilbo's return. Thorin was sure that Bilbo would not need to return back here. He would live with his family. Bilbo still had a slight limp. His wound had healed but his leg was still stiff. Oin would have liked Bilbo to stay bed bound for a longer period of time. But he seemed to have underestimated the energy of youth. Thorin also wanted him to be as far away as possible from the Shire to heal. He had asphodels planted on Bella's and Bungo's graves. He had learned about the meaning of flowers back when they were living in the Shire. Asphodels meant that his regret will follow him to the grave and he did have regrets, he wasn't there when they needed him. He wished that he could go back to the days when everything was so simpler he was working in forge and his nephews running in the hazel fields with Bella and Dís running after them while Bungo prepared some sort of food for when they all came back home. Shaking himself out of his musings, Thorin muttered a small prayer in Khuzdûl to Mahal and Yavanna.

They left the Shire behind and made their way to Ered Luin. He refused to refer to it as their home. The Shire was a better home than Ered Luin ever once. One day, one day he would re-take Erebor and then they would finally be home, safe from anyonce who would want to harm them.

But that was an adventure for another time. After all home is where the heart is and his heart lied with his family.


	16. Chapter 16: Life Goes On

**Back to posting post exams finally. This is the end of the first book, I already have the first chapter of the second book written down so I'll be able to post it soon, hopefully.**

Chapter 16: Life Goes On

Bilbo was not speaking. When he was asked something he either nodded or shook his head. The young Durin brothers tried to drag him into some of their jokes. All he wanted was to cling to Thorin tightly and whenever Thorin walked away from him the youngling would start fussing and sobbing. Thorin did not complain. He knew that the boy was only looking for comfort.

Bilbo did not speak about his parents. But his sobbing during the night did not go unnoticed. Fíli and Kíli made sure to snuggle close to him. Dís and Thorin could not help but exchange worried look, they had no idea how they could help their nephew. All of the Durins mourned Bungo and Bella's death. But they hid their grief as best as they could since they had to remain strong for Bilbo.

It was a relief when Ered Luin came into view. The hid the youngling away from prying eyes and took him to his new home. Oin had deemed him healthy but he was only concerned about his weight since the Hobbit had already been thin when they found him in the Shire and the stress of travelling did not do him any good. Yet Bilbo did not even seem interested in eating.

"What are we going to do Thorin," murmured Dís her brow furrowed in worry.

Her brother did not answer her at first; instead he gazed at Bilbo with an unreadable expression. He then turned at his sister and said, "we need to give him time. He's still under shock."

"He is not talking Thorin. He barely acknowledges us."

"Do I need to remind you how we were after the fall of Ereor? Hobbits are not used to violence. The only thing we can do is offer him support, be there for him and make sure that he knows that he is safe."

His sister let out an exasperated sigh and agreed with him. if only they had been to the Shire earlier they would have managed to save their good friends. But there is no need to dwell on what ifs. The past cannot be changed. All they can do now was take care of this precious cargo that was left behind. Dís remembered that night so long ago when she thought that she was going to lose one of her children, or worse both of them to hunger. She had felt so desperate and even her brother, who usually lead with utter surety seemed to have lost hope. But a Hobbit couple had welcomed them home and made them part of their family. Dís' thoughts turned to Belladonna and made her a promise, mother to mother, that she will look after her son as she had looked after hers when she found them starving. With a surety that only a mother can posses she knew hat Bilbo was going to be fine and that he would never be alone. He would always have a family with them.

* * *

Months have passed since that fateful day and yet Bilbo did not seem to be getting any better. He spent most of his time locked n his room and barely came out to eat. The Durn's were getting more concerned each day.

"Thorin, can you at least try to talk to him?"

Thorin was not a Dwarf that was good with words. He preferred to leave matters of diplomacy in the hands of his trusted advisor. But he could relate to what Bilbo was going through after all he did lose his parents when he was very young as well. With a sigh the Dwarf went to Bilbo's room and opened the door without even knocking. Bilbo was curled up on his bed staring at the wall doing nothing.

"Bilbo, do you want to join your brothers? They're joining me to the forges." Bilbo just shook his head, indicating the negative. "Bilbo, talk to me," he urged as he sat down next to him. But the boy simply curled in himself more. He had always wanted to visit his Dwarven kin, but not in these circumstances. Here he was and he lost every interest of exploring. Part of him knew that he was being unreasonable and that his family was very concerned about him. But he did not know how else to act and he could not let go of his grief.

Thorin eyes him for a long moment before running a hand through his raven hair. Then he said, "I was a boy when the dragon attacked Erebor," causing Bilbo to actually focus his eyes on him instead. Thorin often spoke of Erebor to him and his thought that this was going to be one of those typical stories. "My mother did not make it out alive; she died protecting her youngest children. I did not get to say goodbye." At this point Bilbo was looking at him warily, his uncle never entered into this graphic detail when he explained what happened and how they were cast out in exile. "My grandfather and brother were killed in the battle for Moria as for my father he went missing, never to be found" Thorin lifted Bilbo in his arms. "We never forget the ones that we lost, but we honour their memory by living. Your parents would want you to move on, you know that it's true."

Bilbo had cried while they traveled back to the mountain. But when he arrived to their small home he did not show any emotions and did not shed one tear.

Until now.

The youngling sobbed heartily and clung to his uncle. "I miss them so much uncle."

"I know mim ze."

"Uncle I want to come with you and Fíli and Kíli," said the youngling and he did not need to look at Thorin's face to realise that he was smiling.

They did not know how much time had passed as they stayed locked in each other's embrace. They did not see the figure next to the doorway. Dís smiled softly at them, knowing that her nephew as going to finally start the process of healing.

* * *

It took some time but eventually Bilbo started coming out of his shell again. His first smile was when Thorin praised him on his Khûzdul pronunciation. His first laugh was when his brothers ended up having a food fight during dinner. Dís did not scold them too harshly since hearing Bilbo's laugh was very refreshing while her brother pretended not to notice.

Thorin had insisted the Bilbo should resume his training, the boy had always shown great promise and Dwalin was more than eager to train him. He was a Hobbit so it was completely understandable that he would always be weaker than his nephews. But that did not mean that the boy backed down. He pushed past his limits at times his skill with a blade matched Fíli's. They learnt not to trust him with a bow though, since he once almost accidentally shot Dwalin instead of the target. Kíli remained the only archer in the family.

Fíli laughed as he tossed his youngest brother over his shoulders. Bilbo fell on the ground with a thud. Bilbo jumped back on his feet and with a playful roar ran towards his brother with the intension of having them to topple over each other; needless to say he was unsuccessful. It was so unfair that Dwarrow were as hard as rocks. In fact it was he who ended up flat on the ground instead blinking up at Fíli's grinning face, while their brother roared with laughter from where he was watching them.

"Come on Bilbo," shouted Kíli as he jumped up from where he was sitting down.

"Du bekar, du bekar," yelled Kíli enthusiastically as he barrelled into his elder brother actually sending him sprawling.

"Aren't you supposed to be training, not rough housing," said Thorin, with his arm crossed and eyebrows.

"We were training," protested Kíli, "we just decided to improvise a bit."

Muttering something about youths and boundless energy, Thorin helped Bilbo up shooting him a sympathetic look, knowing how tiresome his two nephews could be. But he could not help but feel lighter when Bilbo gave him a bright smile in response.

"I seem to recall that you you two had a lesson with Balin" he said pointing to Fíli and Kíli, "that should have started half an hour ago."

The Durin brothers groaned. "Why can Bilbo skip his lessons?" complained Kíli, using his wide eyed look.

"Because Bilbo is much better than the both of you in Khûzdul, even though he is younger than the both of you."

Thorin had always expressed great pride in Bilbo's ability to learn language with such ease unlike his other nephews who struggled to learn even their native tongue.

After much grumbling his nephews bid their uncle and brother farewell and went to where Balin was waiting for them. Thorin and Bilbo watched them run off in amusement and then the King in exile turned towards Bilbo and said, "How do you feel for another round of training?"

Bilbo grinned and nodded enthusiastically as he tightened his grip on his wooded sword.

* * *

Years had passed; Bilbo celebrated his thirty third birthday, which was a big one considering that he just turned off age. He became used to the Dwarrow culture and if he did not know any better he would have considered himself one of them. Life seemed perfect with his brothers, aunt and uncle. Yet there was something off with Thorin. Whenever he trained with them, his mind seemed elsewhere. He spent most of his time in meetings with Balin and Dwalin.

This routine continued for a while before Thorin announced that he had to leave on a small journey. That caused Bilbo and his brothers to look at their uncle in surprise. Bilbo wanted to clutch onto Thorin to force him to stay with them. Ever since his traumatic experience as a child Bilbo had felt comfort when he was in Thorin's presence. He had never been parted from him for days.

"It's only for a few days," said Thorin in exasperation, looking much more solemn than usual.

"But do you really have to go?"

Thorin smiled at him affectionately and ruffled his hair. Then he shouldered his pack on his bag and left after waving goodbye to his family.

* * *

"Where did uncle go exactly?"

Dís did not say anything at first, her eyes showing an internal conflict. Then with a sigh she answered her youngest son and said, "your uncle received news that your grandfather was sighted in Dunland."

"Really? Grandfather may still be alive?" gaped Fíli.

Their mother nodded but her eyes did not reflect that she believed what she was saying. It was as though she did not share that same hope that that her brother had.

"I thought that Thorin said that his father was...well..was dead," said Bilbo in confusion.

His brothers exchanged looks and then Fíli said, "Well he went missing. No one knew what really happened to him. A body was never found."

Bilbo nodded and hoped that if Thraín was found he would be as welcoming to him as his kin had been. He knew that his aunt and uncle would protect him from anything but he could not bear the thought of someone not liking him, especially if such a person was his brother's grandfather. As though reading his mind his mind his brothers put their arms around his shoulders for comfort.

Thorin returned from his journey two months later. He looked weary and his countenance was grim.

"Nadad? Did you find him?" question Dís, looking concerned.

Their uncle sat down and rubbed his face with a calloused hand. "No I did not," he answered and he shot her a look which silenced any remark that she would have said.

His eyes hardened and then said, "But I came across Tharkûn."

"Gandalf," whispered Kíli when he saw his confused look. Bilbo remembered Gandalf, he was present when he was born and he was a good friend to his mother.

"And what did he say?" questioned Dís sharply, her eyes like steel.

Thorin's sapphire eyes locked onto his sister's that were so much like his.

"That it was time to take back Erebor."


End file.
